


Mind If I Sit Here?

by neverendingcalm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, mind if I sit here?” The voice comes from Clarke’s right and she barely looks up from her bag when she shrugs.</p>
<p>“It’s all yours,” she smiles, finally turning to the girl on her right.</p>
<p>She freezes when she sees her. Beanie covering her long brown hair and eyes a beautiful shade of green, the girls smiles her thanks, and her stunning smile is on display. Clarke doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone this flawless. Clarke only realizes how crazy she must seem for staring at this girl when Raven finally breaks the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s something about the start of a new semester that makes Clarke feel fresh and new. Whether it be a fresh start, a clean slate; she has no idea. But regardless, walking into her first 8:30 class in the fall fills her with excitement.

“There’s no way this class is a good idea. You know that within two weeks you’re going to be cursing yourself every morning when you’re forced to wake up at the ass crack of dawn,” Raven sighs, slumping down into her seat in the back of the room.

No matter how excited Clarke was to get to this class, it still takes some time to look this good, so both girls showed up to class with just minutes to spare.

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friend. Regardless of her being the more excited one this morning, Raven is always the one totally acing classes while Clarke struggles and deals with her own procrastination throughout the semester. “Please, you should just be happy we were both able to snag a spot in this class. I mean, it’s not every day we get to take a class together.”

Raven scoffs, “Yeah, because algebra is loads of fun. You hate math.”

No matter how much the girls tried to get out of this general education class that everyone is forced to take, they had no choice to take it. Although this class will probably be a breeze for Raven as an engineering major, Clarke hopes she’ll help her out. She really does hate math.

“Whatever, I just feel like this semester is going to be great. I have big plans. No more partying and getting drunk. I’m really going to focus.” At Raven’s pointed look Clarke shrugs, “Well, maybe sometimes.”

This earns a chuckle from Raven and both girls go quiet as they set up their books and pens.

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” The voice comes from Clarke’s right and she barely looks up from her bag when she shrugs.

“It’s all yours,” she smiles, finally turning to the girl on her right.

She freezes when she sees her. Beanie covering her long brown hair and eyes a beautiful shade of green, the girls smiles her thanks and her stunning smile is on display. Clarke doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone this flawless. Clarke only realizes how crazy she must seem for staring at this girl when Raven finally breaks the silence.

“I see you got stuck in this horrendously early class, too. You poor soul. But at least me and Clarke here aren’t suffering alone,” Raven smirks and elbows Clarke’s ribs.

Clarke clears her throat at that and holds out her hand. “Yeah hi,” she chuckles nervously, “I’m Clarke”. 

“Yeah, I got that,” Lexa chuckles, amusement clear in her eyes as she takes Clarke’s hand, “I’m Lexa”.

Clarke blushes at this and busies herself by running her hand through her blonde hair.

“Smooth, Griffin,” Raven whispers before reaching passed Clarke and sticking her own hand out to Lexa. “I’m Raven, engineering major. Clarke’s an art major.”

“Impressive. Philosophy major, but math is actually a subject I’ve always liked, so this class shouldn’t be that bad.”

“Great! Clarke sucks at math. It’s quite sad. Maybe you’ll be able to help her out this semester,” Raven smirks before sitting back in her seat.

Lexa looks back to Clarke and smiles, “It’d be a pleasure,” she states before she starts pulling her own stuff out of her bag as the professor walks in and starts teaching.

Clarke absolutely tries to focus throughout the class. She really does. But of course, when she really wants to do well this semester and start it all off right, a gorgeous brunette has to be sitting next to her. Lexa has her pen resting against her lip absentmindedly as she stares at the professor read through the syllabus.

Clarke only realizes she’s staring when Lexa looks over at her and quirks an eyebrow in question, one side of her mouth lifting slowly. Clarke quickly looks away and stares hard at the professor, no matter how much worse of a view it may be.

The rest of the class goes by quickly, with the professor telling them they will be able to work in groups of 2 or three to complete their homework problems together throughout the semester and dismissing them.

Raven groans as she stands and puts her books away, “I don’t know if it’s all this talk of homework already or because I haven’t eaten breakfast but I feel absolutely disgusting right now.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Raven, you literally ate a blueberry muffin on our way to class and then stole mine from my hand and ate that, too.”

To Clarke’s delight, this earns a small laugh from Lexa. Raven shrugs anyway, “Whatever, Griff. I can’t control my body. Whether I’m hungry, horny, tired, I can’t control that” At Clarke’s eye roll, she smiles, “Anyway, let’s go grab some more grub. Wanna join us?” she asks Lexa. 

Clarke’s eyes go wide at this as she looks to Raven in total disbelief but Raven ignores her. The last thing Clarke needs right now is to humiliate herself in front of Lexa some more.

“Thanks, but maybe some other time. I have to get to work, but I’ll see you both on Thursday. Another fascinating class to look forward to,” Lexa sighs, then smiles that perfect little half smile that Clarke is already addicted to.

“Sure. Thursday. See you then,” Clarke smiles and nervously watches as Lexa leaves before turning to glare at Raven.

Raven just giggles like a child and points at Clarke, “Oh God, Griffin! You are so obvious. I’m pretty sure there’s still some dried up drool on your desk from when you were completely staring at Lexa.”

“There is not!” Clarke blurts, checking her desk anyway, before returning her glare to Raven. “And I was totally not staring!” At Raven’s pointed look, Clarke looks away and sighs, “Fine, maybe a little. But no harm is done by simply looking at attractive people.”

“Please, you were not just ‘looking’,” Raven laughs as the girls walk out of class and outside towards their favorite café just off campus. “She’s totally your type. Quiet, smart, brunette, and did you see her leather jacket? Smirking girls in leather is totally your thing.”

Clarke sighs, admitting her defeat. “Fine, completely my type. But, that doesn’t mean anything. I’m focusing on school and only school this semester. No distractions.

Raven holds up her hands in defeat, “Fine. Fine. No distractions.”

Clarke knows this subject will be brought up again soon, but for now they go quiet as they walk through campus to the café. There’s something about this café that Clarke absolutely loves. Whether it be the gentle, kind owners, or the absolutely to die for sandwiches, Clarke doesn’t know. But, freshman year she came here on one of the first weeks, completely stressing, and felt at ease. Two years later and she still comes.

“Ah, look who it is! Clarke and Raven. Welcome back. Hope your summer was well,” Gustus smiles from behind the counter as the girls enter the café.

“You know us, Gus. Never a dull moment,” Raven teases as she and Clarke enter their favorite booth right by the front window.

“It was great, Gustus. Glad to be back, though. We missed you and your fantastic sandwiches,” Clarke smiles and Gustus chuckles at that.

“I’m flattered,” he smiles, holding his hand to his chest before laughing heartily.

After they order and wait for their food, they hear the bells above the door chime as someone rushes in. 

“Oh, this is too good. What are they chances,” Raven says as they watch Lexa rush behind the counter tying her apron behind her back. 

“Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, Uncle Gus. I know I’m late Won’t happen again,” Lexa states before blowing a piece of fallen hair out of her face. 

“You’re lucky you’re such a good niece or I’d have you fired,” Gus jokes before patting Lexa on the back. “Late for you work on your second shift. Tsk. Tsk.”

Lexa smiles guiltily. “I know. I’m sorry. I got distracted talking to some girls after class and had to rush home to grab my apron.”

“No worries, Lex, just take these plates over to my two favorite customers by the window,” Gustus states as he hands the plates over to Lexa.

“Yes, sir,” Lexa smirks at Gustus, carries the plates over to Clarke’s table and sets them down. “There you go, do you need anything else,” Lexa asks as she looks up from the plates and her eyes go wide before she breaks out into a huge grin. “Hey, guys. Long time no see. I see you have great taste in restaurants.”

Clarke smiles that bashful smile that Lexa is quite fond of already and shrugs, “Only the best food in town. Totally our favorite place to go”.

“Happy to hear,” Lexa smiles. “My uncle owns the place.”

At this, Raven teases, “That totally makes sense! Who else would willingly work at a place that would make them wear those aprons.”

Lexa chuckles and blushes at this, looking down at her apron.

Clarke kicks Raven under the table. “Oh shut up, Raven. I think it’s cute.” Once she realizes what she says she looks down at her hands resting on the table and clears her throat, missing the way Raven smirks and Lexa blushes even harder, the red reaching her ears. 

“Anyway! Thanks for the food. We’re good for now,” Raven says as she bites into her sandwich. “By the way, I was just kidding about the apron.”

“Of course. I make everything look good. I could wear nothing but a napkin covering me and it would still be fashionable,” Lexa jokes, gaining back her confidence, and starts to walk away backwards. 

“I’m sure someone here would love that,” Raven mumbles as she looks at Clarke who kicks Raven again, thankful Lexa is out of earshot. 

“Will you stop trying to embarrass me?” Clarke hisses, biting into her own sandwich.

“I’m not doing anything! It’s not my fault you two get so flustered so easily,” Raven shrugs, taking a sip of her water.

Clarke just rolls her eyes, knowing Raven makes it her goal to embarrass Clarke as much as she can. 

They eat their sandwiches in peace with no more interruptions, and as they are about to pay, a tall brunette with highlights in her hair walks out of the kitchen throwing her hair net in the trash. “Taking my break. There’s only so many sandwiches you can make before you wanna rip your hair out” she says to Gus who simply waves her away, distracted by other customers. 

Clarke watches her exit the restaurant before looking back at Raven and seeing her eyes follow the girl through the window. She smirks, happy to be able to get her revenge. “Well, well. Looks like I’m not the only one capable of staring.”

“Oh, zip it, Griff. You know I appreciate all types of people, but I’m proudly taken,” Raven states with her chin held high. 

Clarke cringes, “You can do so much better than Finn. You’re totally hotter on the hotness scale than he is. Not to mention the fact that he has the personality of a rock.”

“I always knew you had the hots for me, Clarkey.” Raven pinches Clarke’s cheek, before she rolls her eyes and slaps her hand away.

“Gross. You’re like a sister to me. I’m just simply stating that you could totally do better,” Clarke shrugs, standing up and making her way to the door with Raven. “Bye, Gus! Amazing as usual. See you soon.”

Once he waves towards the girls they make their way out of the restaurant out onto the street where they see the girl from the kitchen smoking and standing with Lexa side by side against the brick wall. Clarke notices that they happen to be standing extremely close. The girl says something to Lexa who throws her head back in laughter and pushes the girl away from her jokingly. 

Clarke is absolutely not jealous. That would be crazy. They just met that morning, so she had no reason to be jealous anyway. Who cares if they girls were standing super close and looked extra friendly? Because, Clarke didn’t care.

As they walk passed the girls, Raven states, “See you Thursday, Lexa. Unless you decide to stalk us some more today.”

Lexa looks away from her friend and smiles at Raven. “Raven, Thursday it is. Clarke, try to keep her out of trouble until then,” she states as she reaches her hand out and places it on her shoulder in mock seriousness. 

Clarke just smiles and places her hand on Lexa’s arm. She looks at Lexa is concern and states, “I’ll try my best.”

The clearing of a throat pulls the two out of their staring and they look over at kitchen girl who looks between them curiously. “Am I missing something here?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Oh, Anya, this is Clarke and Raven. I met them in class this morning. Clarke, Raven, this is Anya,” Lexa states, hands crossed in front of her. 

“Pleasure,” Anya states, nodding her head while placing her cigarette out against the brick wall, “but I’m afraid those sandwiches aren’t gonna make themselves. Later.” 

Watching as Anya walks back into the cafe, Raven jokes, “That one’s a talker. I didn’t think she’d ever shut up.”

Lexa just laughed, leaning back against the wall. “Don’t take it personally. She’s a woman of very few words. But hilarious once you get to know her,” Lexa explains, smiling.

“I’m sure. You seemed to be having a lot of fun when we walked out here. So are you two, like, a thing?” Clarke asks carefully, not sure if she’s crossing a line.

Lexa just grimaces. “Oh God, no. Definitely not. Gross.” At Clarke and Raven’s offended looks, Lexa clarifies, “Not because she’s a woman or anything! I’m definitely not against that, honestly. It’s just that she’s my cousin.” 

“Wow. I was about to verbally attack you for being so closed minded. Glad you cleared that up,” Raven states, relieved, stuffing her hands in her pockets before pulling them out confused. “Shit, I left my keys on the table. Be right back,” she states before walking back into the cafe. 

Clarke watches her go before turning to Lexa and smiling, “I didn’t mean to assume you two were together. I was just curious.”

Lexa waves her off. “No worries. It’s not the first time someone has asked that. Little do they know I am as single as they come,” Lexa states leaning back on the balls of her feet with her shoulders shrugged.

Clarke can’t help but think she is absolutely adorable. She has no idea how someone could be so hot and so cute at the same time. Registering the words Lexa said, Clarke can’t help but secretly celebrate in her head. “Ah, well, you’re not alone. I’m on the same boat. Destined to be alone, and no one interested to save me from it,” Clarke states, smiling while nervously crossing her arms.

“I’m sure that’s not true. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Lexa states, looking Clarke in the eyes. “I mean I’m sure you would be able to get any guy you want,” Lexa states, hoping Clarke clears up what she’s been wondering. 

“Well, no guy, or girl, seems to be interested at the moment, so,” Clarke shrugs, “It’s just me, myself, and I for now. That’s okay though. I don’t mind the independence.”

Lexa just nods along. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” she smiles before turning her head when Raven approaches.

“Sorry to break this up. Got my keys,” Raven announces as she holds up her keys.

“Great, so we’ll see you Thursday, Lex,” Clarke states, not knowing where that nickname came from.  
Lexa doesn’t seem to mind, smiling wide and nodding her head. “Yup. Thursday,” she states walking back towards the door, waving.


	2. Chapter 2

“I swear to God, Clarke, remind me to never let you convince me to take a class this early. I actually think I might be dying. Check my pulse,” Raven groans, flopping down into a chair in their kitchen. 

She and Clarke have an apartment right off campus, within walking distance. It’s not the biggest apartment, but it’s theirs and Clarke loves it. 

“Oh please, you’re the one who went to sleep so early last night. You were passed out on the couch by 9:30,” Clarke states, placing a mug of coffee in front of Raven who has placed her head down face first on the table.

“Bless your soul,” Raven sighs as she lifts her head and practically inhales her coffee before looking Clarke up and down and placing her mug back on the table. “Please tell me you’re dressed like this for Lexa. That is the only reason anyone would put that much effort into their outfit this early in the morning.”

Clarke, dressed in tight black jeans, a tight white sweater, and ankle boots, rolls her eyes at Raven, turning to place her own mug in the sink before Raven can see her blush. She’ll never admit that she woke up extra early just to curl her hair and do her makeup. “I always dress this nice, you’re only just noticing,” she lies.

“Clarke, I have known you for forever, and while I will admit that you usually look nice, this is a whole other level,” Raven states. 

“Whatever. I just felt like wearing this today. For no reason,” Clarke says, walking towards their door to grab her keys and her bag from where she left them the night before. 

“Sure, Griff. Sure,” Raven teases before grabbing her own bag and following Clarke out the door to walk to campus. 

Walking into class, Clarke immediately looks towards the back to see if Lexa is in her seat from last time, and she practically beams when she sees her sitting there with her laptop open. Making her way to the back, Clarke and Raven take their seats before Clarke speaks up. “Morning, Lexa. Ready for a super exciting class this morning?”

Lexa looks up from her laptop, before grinning at Clarke and resting her head on her hand. “You should know that I am always ready, Clarke,” she winks before turning to Raven. “Raven, glad to see you’re well,” Lexa states before chuckling at Raven’s zombie like stare into space.

“She really isn’t a morning person,” Clarke laughs watching as Raven just groans and rests her head in her folded arms on her desk. When she looks back at Lexa she watches the girl’s eyes travel up and down her body, not realizing she is being watched. Once her eyes reach Clarke’s she quickly looks away and clears her throat, realizing she has been caught admiring the blonde. 

Clarke is filled with warmth, and as the professor starts teaching, she doesn’t think she’s ever found focusing in class this hard. At the end of class, he instructs them that their first quiz will be next week, much to Clarke’s disappointment. She hasn’t been focusing enough to do well on this. 

“So, would you guys wanna meet up to study with me on this?” Lexa asks as everyone is packing up and getting ready to leave.

“Yes,” Clarke blurts immediately, only realizing how eager she must seem when both Raven and Lexa raise their eyebrows with matching grins. “I mean, sure, that would work.”

Lexa laughs at this. “Great, so should we get each other’s numbers so we can meet up?” she asks.

“Lexa, if you wanted my number all you had to do was ask,” Raven teases fluttering her eyelashes. 

Clarke playfully pushes her shoulder. “Sure, Lexa. Hand me your phone,” she asks holding her hand out. Once Lexa gives her her phone she places her number in with the contact as “Clarke :)” and hands it to Raven to put her own contact information in. 

Once Lexa gets her phone back she slides it into her pocket and smiles at the two. “Great, well I’ll text you both so you have my number and then we’ll take it from there,” she says, grabbing her bag and walking towards the door with Clarke and Raven. 

“Sounds good,” Clarke says separating from her once they get outside. “Talk to you later.”

Once she and Raven are out of her sight, Lexa checks her phone and smiles at the smiley face that Clarke added next to her name. She feels like she’s back in high school and pining over a crush, but she’ll never admit that. 

She opens her messaging app to send a message to Clarke.

Clarke is just walking into their apartment and drops face first onto her couch when she checks her phone and sees a new message. 

Unknown Number : Hey, it’s Lexa. Now you have my number :)

Clarke grins at the message, saving Lexa’s number into her phone. 

Clarke :) : hey lexa :) 

“Why are you so so smiley? Are you watching porn on there?” Raven asks, plopping onto the couch next to Clarke’s feet while eating a donut.

“Who smiles while watching porn? Also, I’m not smiling. I’m just adding Lexa’s number into my phone,” Clarke states, grinning as her phone buzzes again.

Lexa : Hope you made it back home safe and sound without Raven passing out in the middle of campus 

“Wait, what the hell? Why did she text you and not me? Clarke, she totally wants to bang you and have cute little blonde babies with you,” Raven says before stealing Clarke’s phone away from her.

“Raven! Give that back. Stop it,” Clarke yells reaching for her phone, but it’s no use. Raven already sent her message.  
Clarke :) : how dare you

Clarke :) : so sorry. raven stole my phone and is mad because you texted me and not her lol

“That’s what she gets for not texting me,” Raven shrugs, biting into her donut. Just as she’s wiping crumbs off of her shirt, she feels her own phone buzz and pulls it from her pocket.

Unknown Number : It’s Lexa. 

“She just texted me,” Raven states. “No smiley or anything. She’s totally into you. I’m not even going to respond. There’s no use anyway.” Raven stands up and smirks at Clarke as she walks to her room, “have fun sexting.” 

Clarke just rolls her eyes, looking back to her phone when it buzzed.

Lexa : I just messaged her. I just figured you would give her my number once you got it. 

Clarke :) : its ok, just admit you wanted to talk to me more

Lexa : Maybe. You’ll never know.

Clarke can feel her smile grow as she reads messages from this girl. It’s been awhile since anyone has made her feel giddy, and she’s not used to this feeling. 

Clarke :) : so when did you wanna meet up to work on the assignment?

Lexa : I’m free tomorrow at around 12 if that works for you both. 

Clarke :) : i’ll check with raven but i’m sure that’s fine. you can come by our apartment.

Lexa : Great. I’ll meet you there 

Once Clarke sends Lexa her address, she gets up to and makes her way to Raven’s room knocking on the door, before entering.

“You know there’s really no point in knocking on a door if you’re not gonna wait for a response anyway,” Raven states, not looking up from the book she’s reading while sitting at her desk.

“Oh shut up. What could you possibly be doing that I haven’t seen before. I’m already scarred for life from when I walked in on you and Finn last week,” Clarke sighs as she sits on Raven’s bed, before rethinking it and standing quickly. Who knows what has happened on that bed.

“Again, not my fault. You need to work on your knocking habits,” Raven shrugs, finally looking up at Clarke. “What’s up?”

“Well, Lexa and I decided to get together to study tomorrow at 12. Just wanted to check to make sure that’s good with you,” Clarke asks.

“Wow. Thank you both for including me. I feel honored,” Raven jokes, holding her hand to her chest. “But yeah, that sounds good. I’m meeting with Finn for breakfast but I should be back by then to third wheel it.”

“You are not third wheeling it. We’re just studying,” Clarkes states, rolling her eyes.

“Sure Griff,” Raven says before turning back to her book and mumbling, “for now.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything else. Just rolls her eyes, before ignoring Raven’s laughter and walking out of the girl’s room and into her own. She’s looking forward to tomorrow, even though she’ll never tell Raven that. She just hopes Raven doesn’t do anything to embarrass her.

\-------

Lexa shouldn’t be eager for today. It’s only studying, but the thought of seeing Clarke again gives her a sense of excitement. She can’t help but enjoy her company. She throws on her tight black jeans and her favorite striped t-shirt before making her way to Clarke and Raven’s apartment.

Standing outside the girls’ door she takes a deep breath before knocking on the door and taking a step back. It’s only a moment before she hears a loud crash followed by silence for a second before the door opens to a flushed Clarke, blowing her hair out of her face, a brown stain on her white shirt.

“Lex, hey,” she smiles, seeming a little breathless.

Lexa just smiles with her brows furrowed, “Uh, hey Clarke, everything alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Clarke laughs nervously, “I just tripped over Raven’s shoes because she doesn’t know how to put anything away. Kinda just spilled my coffee all over the floor. And myself.”

At this, Lexa looks behind Clarke to see the broken mug in the front hallway, coffee spilled around it. “Are you alright? I can’t imagine that shirt is much protection from steaming coffee,” Lexa states concerned.

“Oh yeah, fine,” Clarke starts before reconsidering, “Actually this hurts like hell. Let me just go get cleaned up. But, come in. Come in. Sorry to keep you standing in the hall.” She stands to the side as Lexa enters, looking around the place.

“Yeah, of course. Go take care of it. Take your time,” Lexa states as she takes a seat on the couch in the living room. 

“I’ll be quick,” Clarke promises before rushing to her room.

As she’s gone Lexa looks around the place and notices how cozy it seems. Pictures and paintings fill the walls and books and souvenirs are scattered all around. As she’s looking around her eyes catch sight of the broken mug again, and she stands, walking into the kitchen just next to the living room. She spots a broom and some paper towels and gets to work cleaning up the mess. 

As she is just finishing up dumping the broken mug into the trash, Clarke walks out of her room in a new blue shirt and looks at the floor confused before looking at Lexa. “You didn’t have to do that,” she states smiling softly.

Lexa smiles in return. “It was no big deal. I figured I could clean it up while I wait,” she shrugs, walking back into the living room with Clarke.

“Well, thank you. I appreciate it,” Clarke states, sitting on the couch facing to Lexa making their knees touch. 

Lexa looks down at where their knees touch before looking back up at Clarke and getting lost in her eyes. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything so blue. Realizing she’s staring she clears her throat and looks away. “So, where’s Raven?”

“She’s just with her boyfriend. She said she’d be here soon,” Clarke states, reaching on the coffee table for her books. “We can just hang out until she gets back. Unless you wanted to get started.”

“No, that’s okay. I’m in no rush,” Lexa says, sitting back and running her hand through her hair.

“Okay, then. Cool,” Clarke gestures to Lexa, “So, tell me about yourself. Why haven’t I seen you around before?”

“There’s really not much to say. I took a year off to travel with my girlfriend, well ex girlfriend, but now I’m back here,” Lexa sighs, fiddling with her earring on her ear before looking at Clarke. “I should be a junior, but that year off held me back a little. What about you?”

“A year off travelling sounds so good right now. But I’m poor and no significant other to spend it with, so I’ll just be here,” Clarke chuckles before continuing, “but yeah, I’m a sophomore, too. Sorry about your girlfriend.”

“It’s fine. I’m over it. We weren’t working out and thought travelling would bring us closer together. But I found out she was cheating on me for a while, and we just ended it there,” Lexa states looking away from Clarke.

“She must’ve been really dumb to cheat on you. I don’t know what she was thinking,” Clarke states, gaining Lexa’s attention before pushing her shoulder teasingly. “At least you can start fresh and meet new people, maybe someone will catch your eye.”

“Yeah, maybe someone will,” Lexa smiles looking at Clarke.

Clarke looks away, not wanting Lexa to see her blush and her eyes land on the stack of DVDs by their TV. “How about we put on a movie while we wait for Raven to get back?” she asks, standing to walk to the movies. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Lexa states, standing up and joining Clarke next to their collection. “Wow. Quite a variety of movies here. You and Raven must have very different taste,” Lexa says, finger running over the covers of the DVDs. 

“Raven is a sucker for romantic comedies, though she’ll never admit it. She’ll probably kill me if she knew I even said that to you,” Clarke explains, staring at Lexa with a smirk.

“I’ll be sure to keep that information to myself then. We want to keep you around for a while,” Lexa giggles, earning a smile from Clarke. She finally stops her search and pulls out a DVD. “How about a TV show instead? I’ve always loved this one.”

“Oh my God. I totally cannot picture you getting into Gilmore Girls. That was my favorite when I was younger,” Clarke explains taking the season one DVD from Lexa and starting it up. 

“I think I just had a crush on Lorelai to be honest,” Lexa smirks, earning a laugh from Clarke. 

“I get that,” Clarke states as they both sit on the couch just inches apart and start watching.

Halfway through the second episode, Clarke starts to wonder if Raven is ever going to show up. She almost feels bad making Lexa wait. She probably has better things to be doing. “Hey, sorry about Raven. We can postpone if you want. I’m sure you have better things to do than to spend your whole afternoon with me,” Clarke says, running her hands through her hair. 

“Clarke, I’m having a great time. I almost forgot we were supposed to be studying. I forgot how much I loved this show,” Lexa smiles, playfully pushing Clarke’s shoulder. “You’re company isn't all that bad, either.”

Clarke blushes, but plays it off by pushing Lexa right back, her hand playfully shoving her knee. As Clarke’s hand moves off of Lexa’s knee and lands on the couch next to her, both girls smiling as they turn their attention back to the show. 

Throughout the rest of the episode Clarke can feel herself dozing off and it isn’t until she hears the door slam open that she realizes she fell asleep. 

“Clarke, I totally forgot about studying. Me and Finn went to see a movie. We ended up seeing Anya there with some friends. It was fun- oh wow,” Raven pauses and that’s when Clarke realizes that she is completely cuddled up next to Lexa on the couch, her head resting on her shoulder. “Wow. I was gone for a few hours and you two are already snuggling on our couch.”

“Oh my God,” Clarke shoots up from the couch and stands nervously, looking at Lexa, who doesn’t looked phased at all, just smiling calmly. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to smother you like that. You should’ve woken me up.”

“It’s fine Clarke. It was only a little while. Besides, you looked too cute to disturb,” Lexa states, eyes widening when she realizes she said that out loud.

“And on that note, I’ll see you lovebirds later. Sorry about the whole not studying thing. Even though it doesn’t seem like you guys mind,” Raven states, walking to her room. 

“So, uh, I guess we’ll study some other time,” Clarke states, laughing nervously.

Lexa just smiles, standing and smoothing out her shirt. “Definitely. I would stay and watch more of this with you, but unfortunately, I have to get to work. Uncle Gus will only let me be late so many times,” she smirks. 

“Oh, yeah of course,” Clarke says, walking Lexa to the door. “So I’ll see you around?”

“Sure, I’ll text you. Maybe we can meet up again this weekend,” Lexa states.

Clarke just smiles, feeling relieved that she didn’t scare Lexa off. “Yeah definitely.”

“Great, so I’ll text you,” Lexa smiles, leaning in and pecking Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke just stares at her in shock before quickly mumbling, “okay.” She watches Lexa leave before smiling bigger than ever and shutting her door. Taking an 8:30 math class really isn’t all that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke has a certain routine on her Sunday mornings. She’ll sleep pretty late, and then she, Raven and Octavia will go get food. Octavia chose to live on campus instead of an apartment close by, but the girls always make time to see each other, and Sunday mornings are reserved just for them. 

This Sunday morning is no different from the others, except for the fact that Clarke may be slightly more excited than usual. She doesn’t know for sure if Lexa even works Sundays, but just the chance that she might has Clarke wanting to leave sooner than usual. They didn’t get a chance to study again this weekend, and Clarke was secretly disappointed about that.

“Geez, Clarke. Why are you walking so fast?” Octavia huffs as she struggles to keep up with the girls pace.

“What? I’m not,” Clarke states quickly as she significantly slows her walking.

“Don’t mind her, O. She just wants to make it there quicker and see if her girlfriend is working,” Raven smirks, resting her arm around Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke shoves her away and clicks her tongue, “Will you shut up?”

“Wait. I literally saw you guys last week and Clarke was as single as they come. It was so sad,” Octavia says. At Clarke’s offended look, she adds, “No offense. I’m just confused. Girlfriend?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend. Ignore Raven. Her relationship with Finn is so boring and unfortunate that she’s making up fake, non-existent stories about my love life,” Clarke says, looking straight ahead.

“Excuse me, Clarke, but I seem to remember you and Lexa totally, like, banging on our couch the other day when I walked in,” Raven states, mock offended, holding her hand to her chest. 

“Banging?! Clarke, I know we don’t live together like you and Raven but I expect to be kept in the loop!” Octavia yells, shoving Clarke, as they walk onto the street the cafe is on. 

“Oh my God! We were not banging. Me and Lexa were watching TV and I just fell asleep on her shoulder. That’s it. Don’t listen to Raven. She’s delusional,” Clarke says as they walk into the cafe.

“Still, you guys were watching tv together and hanging out! I expect to know when you have dates Clarke. Why didn’t you tell me?” Octavia says, somewhat loud.

Clarke quickly shushes her though, eyes scanning around the cafe, and being somewhat disappointed when she doesn’t see the brunette. Octavia’s outburst catches a few people’s attention and she smiles guiltily before quickly sitting in their favorite booth. She whispers, “Will you keep it down? It wasn’t a date. We were supposed to be studying but this one,” she points to Raven, “didn’t show up, so we thought we would watch some TV while we wait.”

“What’s all this talk about a date?” Gustus states as he makes his way over to their booth, apparently also hearing Octavia’s outburst. “You’d have to bring them here for me to meet. I have to approve of whoever you choose to keep around,” he smiles before jokingly calling someone from the back. “Lexa, quit hanging out in the back and come serve these girls. Clarke here and all her talk about a big date is probably working up an appetite.”

Clarke’s eyes go wide as Octavia and Raven just laugh beside her. “Oh, this’ll be good,” Raven states, before leaning back in the booth, watching gleefully.

Lexa quickly makes her way out of the kitchen and walks over the the girls in the booth, smile somewhat forced. “Hey, guys. Welcome back,” she states pulling her notepad and pen out of her apron. How had Clarke already gotten a date when just last week she said she was totally single? Actually, it makes sense. She is a total catch. Whoever it is is really lucky. 

“Hey Lexa, this is Octavia. Our best friend,” Clarke points to Octavia, who simply smiles up at Lexa knowingly.

“Hey. So what can I get you guys? Gustus says you must be working up an appetite, Clarke. Big date coming up and all that,” she states, not looking up from her notepad. She doesn’t want her disappointment showing on her face. 

“Oh, no, actually,” Clarke laughs nervously. “No date for me. Total misunderstanding. Just Raven and Octavia starting trouble, yet again.”

“Ah, I see,” Lexa finally looks up, noticing all eyes on her, and forces her face to remain neutral, even if she is relieved. She coughs holding her pen to her notepad, “So, what’ll it be?”

Once they all order, Lexa smiles and makes her way to the kitchen, oblivious to Raven’s eyes lighting up at her table.

“Clarke. Please. You cannot be this oblivious. Did you see how her whole attitude changed when she figured out you were still on the market?” Raven states, slapping Clarke’s shoulder repeatedly in excitement. 

“Yeah, Clarke. I literally just met her and I can even tell how relieved she was,” Octavia giggles. 

Clarke won’t admit it. But hearing the girls also noticed this fills her with excitement. “Guys, she’s at work. She has to be polite to everyone. Of course she was going to be friendly,” she states, fiddling with the cutlery on the table.  
They both just roll their eyes, their attention turning to Gustus who carries their coffees to their table.

“Here you go, girls. It always such a pleasure having you all around. It’s a nice break from the rowdy guys in that booth over there. They can be so loud, and quite rude, if I’m honest. The one with the hair has spent the past thirty minutes flirting with Lexa, regardless of how many times she told him she was not interested.” As Gustus shakes his head, all of the girls look over to the table he gestured to.

Their eyes all widen when they see Finn and two of his buddies, all talking loudly and laughing. 

“Uh, Gustus? Which one was the one that was flirting with Lexa?” Octavia states, somewhat  
nervous for Raven’s sake. 

“The one who keeps fixing his hair in the reflection of the napkin holder,” Gustus rolls his eyes. “With the striped shirt. I got so close to kicking them out.”

Their suspicions were confirmed, and Raven quickly stands, storming over to Finn. He smiles when he sees her, until she gets closer and his eyes widen. She takes his cup filled with water and pours it right over his head before storming out, soaking him and his striped shirt. 

“Oh God,” Octavia states, before following Raven out the door.

Clarke stares, wide eyed at the door, before turning to Gustus who looks entirely confused. “Gus, I am so sorry. It’s just that that’s Raven’s boyfriend.”

“Really? Him? She could do so much better,” he shakes his head. “It’s no worries. Go take care of your friend. The coffees are on the house.”

“No, here, I can pay for the coffees. It’s the least I can do for the mess,” Clarke states, reaching for her purse. 

“Absolutely not. Go ahead, I’ll take care of him,” he angrily looks over at Finn.

“Thanks so much Gustus. Again, really sorry about this,” she states and she rushes towards the door after her friends. She really should be surprised at what just happened, but honestly, she never really trusted Finn. Every since he started dating Raven, she’s always thought he had a somewhat creepy vibe about him. Regardless, she hopes Raven is okay.

As she makes her way into her apartment, she finds Raven and Octavia sitting on the couch. To her surprise, Raven doesn’t look like she’s that upset. If anything, she seems like she’s somewhat calm. As Clarke takes a seat on the arm of the couch next to Raven, Raven speaks up. “I feel like I should be more heartbroken by this whole thing. But honestly, I’m somewhat accepting. I mean, our relationship hasn’t been that great anyway. It’s better if it just ends now before I waste any more time,” she states, fiddling with her fingers.

Clarke grabs her hands from where they rest on her lap. “I know I always told you I didn’t like Finn, but I really am sorry,” she smiles sadly at her friend. “But hey, at least now you can start seeing more exciting people. I mean, I know you think Anya is hot,” she smiles.

“Oh come on! One week! It has been one week. First there was Lexa, and now who the hell is Anya?!” Octavia exclaims, making Raven giggle and pat Octavia’s shoulder. 

“She’s just Anya’s cousin. She works at the cafe sometimes. Finn and I actually saw her and a friend when we went to the movies the other day. She called Finn a ‘total douche’ and threatened to chop off his hair because he kept talking during the movie. He’s lucky she wasn’t there today,” she teases. Clarke is glad she seems to be fine about all of this. “And I never said she was hot, Clarke. I, unlike Finn, am totally loyal.”

“Even though you definitely think she’s hot. I know you,” Clarke teases.

“Yeah, whatever. Sorry about cutting your ‘Lexa time’ short, by the way. I know you were looking forward to it,” she says patting Clarke’s arm. 

“Oh yeah, what is going on with that? How long has this tension been going on?” Octavia asks, making Clarke’s cheeks turn red.

“There is no tension! We just met in class last week. We barely even know much about each other. We’re just classmates, friends maybe. That’s it,” Clarke states, not making eye contact with the girls on her couch.

“Please. Clarke has had a lady boner since she first saw Lexa. They’re totally into each other but both too stubborn to admit it,” Raven states, looking at Clarke’s phone where it buzzes on the couch next to them. “I mean look, she’s already texting Clarke and we literally just saw her.”

Clarke, not remembering even placing her phone on the couch, quickly picks it and and shoves Raven. “Shut up. She probably heard what happened and wants to make sure you’re alright.”

“Oh yeah! Definitely. It’s not like she has my number or anything” Raven states, sarcastically. “She does have my number, by the way. She just wants to flirt with Clarke,” she tells Octavia. 

“Ah, to be young and in love,” Octavia teases, and Clarke has no idea how this conversation went from comforting Raven to making fun of her. 

“Whatever. I don’t have to sit here and be made fun of,” she huffs and walks into her room.

“She just wants to be alone so no one can interrupt their sexting,” she hears Raven whisper before she rolls her eyes shuts her door, opening the message.

Lexa : Hey, sorry to hear about Raven. I hope she’s alright

Lexa : And I hope she knows I wasn’t flirting back or anything. He’s not really my type. I don’t want her to be upset with me.

Clarke :) : don’t worry, she’s fine. and she knows. gus was clear that the flirting was not welcome

Clarke :) : it wouldn’t be your fault anyway. she wouldnt be mad at you

Lexa : That’s good to hear. Sorry you never got a chance to eat your food though. I could bring it over for you guys if you want?

Clarke :) : aw, thanks lex, but you dont have to do that. i’m sure that wont be fun for you

Lexa : It’s the least I could do. I promise it would be no problem at all. I get off in 15 minutes. Does that work?

Clarke :) : if you’re sure, but only if you eat with us. thanks a lot, lex :) 

Lexa : See ya then :)

Clarke quickly stands and makes her way out into the living room. “Hey, so Lexa feels bad about what happened and wants to bring over our food for us,” she states casually.

“Wow, she doesn’t have to do that. That’s really sweet. You sure do know how to pick them, Clarke,” Octavia says from where she’s lounging on the couch with her feet in Raven’s lap. 

“She insisted. She gets out in 15 and then she’s coming over,” Clarke says as she takes a seat next to Raven on the couch, attention turning to the show the others were watching. 

As Lexa makes her way over to the girl’s apartment, she can’t help but worry that Raven will be upset with her, no matter what Clarke said. She’s sure that the last thing that Raven wants to do is to spend time with the girl who her boyfriend was just flirting with.

Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door and waits patiently. Soon enough, the door is opening to a very pissed off looking Raven. “What the fuck do you want?” she asks angrily.

“Uh, I, well, I texted Clarke and she-” but she’s soon interrupted by Raven’s loud laughter. 

“Relax, Lexa. I’m just kidding around,” she laughs as she grabs Lexa’s arm and drags her inside. “Finn is a dick, and I finally realize that. No hard feelings.”

At this, Lexa smiles, relieved. She walks into the living room with Raven and spots Clarke and Octavia on the couch. She realizes her eyes may linger a little too long on Clarke, and when the girl smiles at her, she grins and looks away. “Oh thank God. I’m starving. Thank you, Lexa,” Octavia states as she grabs the bag of food from Lexa and makes her way into the kitchen with Raven.

Lexa just watches her leave, before turning towards Clarke who still sits on the couch with a smile. “I really appreciate you doing this. I almost feel like I should be tipping you for the delivery or something,” she jokes.

Lexa just chuckes and shakes her head, “Honestly, it’s not a problem at all. Besides, I even brought some food for myself like I promised.”

“Awesome. Then let’s go eat. I really am hungry,” Clarke rubs her stomach as she gets up and walks to the kitchen with Lexa following.

When they enter, Octavia and Raven are already sitting at the table stuffing their faces. “I swear, this food gets better every time we eat it,” Octavia moans as she bites into her sandwich. Raven grunts her agreement.

Clarke just rolls her eyes and sits, gesturing for Lexa to take the seat next to her. As they eat, Clarke tries not to notice the silence that fills the room, with the other two girls being too focused on their food to converse. “So, what’s everyone got planned for today?”

“Nothing really. I should probably work on some homework, but other than that I’ll probably just hang out,” Octavia states before sipping from her soda.

“Same here. I probably would’ve done something with Finn, but you know…” she trails off shrugging. “Hey why don’t we all go do something today? We could go shopping or to a movie or something.”

“Oh yeah, a movie sounds good. That’d be fun,” Octavia states excited.

“Okay sure, that sounds good. Lexa? You up for a movie? You can invite Anya or whoever, if you want,” Clarke states, not making eye contact with Raven and Octavia who are beaming proudly next to her.

“Alright, that sounds like fun. I’ll text Anya and ask her if she’d like to join,” Lexa says before pulling out her phone and typing a text.

As she’s doing this, Clarke looks over to her Raven and Octavia. Raven is wiggling her eyebrows and nodding toward Lexa, while Octavia makes kissy faces at her. Clarke just rolls her eyes, looking down at her food to hide her smile. 

“Anya says she’s free and a movie sounds good,” Lexa says as she wipes her hands on her napkin and stands, carrying her empty bag over to the trash. “So, I’ll be going and I guess I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll walk you out.” Clarke stands and makes her way to the door with Lexa. “So, I’ll let you know when we plan on going and we’ll meet you guys there?”

“It’s a plan,” Lexa smiles and Clarke can’t help but smile right back. Both girls are just staring at each other until Lexa must realize she’s just standing there and she quickly clears her throat and reaches for the door knob. “Bye, Clarke.”

Clarke bites her lip and closes the door when Lexa is out of sight. She can’t wait for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lexa, you look fine. Stop changing your outfit a thousand times. The movie theatre is fucking dark. No one cares what you wear,” Anya states, sitting in Lexa’s room in their shared apartment.

“I haven’t changed it that many times. I just didn’t like that first shirt I was wearing. And then those pants were uncomfortable. And then that second shirt had a stain on it,” Lexa states defensively, looking through her closet.

Anya just rolls her eyes. She knows her cousin well enough to know when something is up, and right now, something is totally up. “I swear, you’re dressing to impress. Who is it? Is it Raven? Because me and Lincoln saw her the other day and she’s taken,” Anya states, sounding annoyed.

“Okay, one, I’m not into Raven. Two, they just broke up today because Finn was flirting with me at the cafe. And three, why do you sound so pissed?” Lexa asks before finally picking a shirt and turning to Anya, who looks down at her nails. “Wait, don’t tell me you like Raven. Oh my God, I should’ve known. That’s why you left so quickly when you met them at the cafe the other day. You think she’s cute.”

“Shut up, Lexa,” Anya states, throwing a pillow at the girl. “Yeah so what, I think she’s hot. I’m not afraid to admit those types of things unlike you, who pretends she’s just dressing up for the movies because she feels like it. So, if it’s not Raven it must be Clarke, or the other girl you said was coming, Olivia?” Anya says.

“Her name is not Olivia. It’s Octavia,” Lexa rolls her eyes, sitting in front of her mirror to apply her make up. “And no, I don’t like her.”

“So, it is Clarke, then. You like her and want to dress up, hoping that she thinks you’re hot, and you guys will make out in the back of the theatre,” Anya states, looking at Lexa through the mirror smiling teasingly.

Lexa is quiet at first until she sees Anya about to throw another pillow. The last thing she needs is to poke herself in the eye with her eyeliner, so she quickly speaks up to stop Anya’s attack. “Okay fine, I think Clarke is cute, but it doesn’t mean anything. She’s just sweet and easy to talk to. That doesn’t mean anything is going to happen. She’s probably not even interested,” Lexa states, not looking at Anya.

“Please, Lexa, give yourself some credit,” Anya states before standing up and leaning against the dresser. “I’m sure she’s interested. You’re great.”

Not used to Anya being sincere like this, Lexa looks away from the mirror and smiles at her cousin before teasing, “Aw, An, who knew you could be so sweet?”

“Yeah, whatever. Just finish getting ready so we can go. Don’t wanna be late and make your girlfriend wait for you,” Anya jokes before walking out of Lexa’s room.

Lexa just rolls her eyes, but rushes anyway. She really doesn’t want to make Clarke wait.

____________________

As Clarke, Raven and Octavia wait outside the theatre for Lexa and Anya, Octavia groans, earning the attention of her friends. “I just realized something. I’m totally gonna be like the fifth wheel tonight.”

Clarke just looks at her friend and shakes her head, “O, literally none of us are dating. You can’t be the fifth wheel.”

“Yeah, none of you are dating officially, but that doesn’t matter. I don’t know about Raven and Anya, but if their tension is anything like yours and Lexa’s, then I’m screwed,” Octavia sighs, crossing her arms.

Before Clarke can reply, Lexa and Anya approach the movie theatre and Clarke actually becomes speechless. She doesn’t think her body has ever reacted this way before. Lexa just looks so good, and Clarke feels frozen. Lexa’s hair is down and curly and she’s wearing tight blue jeans, a tight dark blue shirt and a dark green cardigan. Although it may seem casual, she makes it work so well. She looks into the girl’s eyes and sees them looking straight back at her, both girls smiling shyly at each other, not looking away. It isn’t until she hears Raven mutter a quick “Right, Clarke?” and slap her back that she turns away, noticing all eyes on her.

“Uh, I, what?” she states, turning bright red at everyone’s smirks. 

“I was just saying that you would definitely love to watch that new horror movie Anya wants to see,” Raven says, eyes teasing. She knows Clarke always gets absolutely terrified when watching these movies, but she’ll never admit that.

“Oh, yeah definitely,” she states forcing a smile. Anya seems happy about this, and smiles, walking into the theatre with Octavia and Raven, while Clarke stays back with Lexa. 

“Clarke, I know we still don’t know each other that well. Not yet, at least. But I can’t help but feel like you’re not the biggest horror movie fan,” Lexa states, holding back a smile.

Clarke just rolls her eyes before laughing and shoving Lexa playfully. “You’re too smart for your own good, Woods. I may be a tiny bit terrified of horror movies. You may want to sit far, far away from me. I tend to grip onto whoever’s arm is in reach,” she states, walking backwards towards the entrance. 

“I think I can handle that,” Lexa smiles, following Clarke and opening the door for her. “Maybe I’ll even be able to protect you,” she states shyly. 

Clarke really tries not to swoon at Lexa’s half smile and teasing eyes. She really does. But Lexa just looks so good tonight, and she’s so sweet. “I may take you up on that offer,” she says before winking and walking through the door, thanking Lexa.

She misses the way Lexa blushes, eyes wide, and quickly follows Clarke into the theatre.  
______________________

Clarke does end up sitting next to Lexa, with Octavia on her other side. They chose to buy two large popcorns to share between them all because as Raven stated “movie theatre food is fucking expensive.” So, now they’re all sitting, watching previews and patiently waiting for the movie to start.

“You know,” she hears Lexa whisper next to her and looks over at her, “I sometimes enjoy the trailers more than the actual movies. It fills you with a sense of wonder and excitement, getting a preview of what’s to come.” She smiles and takes a bite of some popcorn.

Clarke just smiles right back at her. Right now, she totally understands. She is very excited to what’s to come. “I know what you mean,” she nods, resting her arm on the arm rest, before realizing that Lexa’s arm was already on it. She quickly pulls away and mutters a quick “sorry”, but Lexa is completely unfazed, just smiling at Clarke and removing her arm, allowing Clarke to have the arm rest. Clarke doesn’t know why she’s so flustered right now. She’s just at the movies with some friends. That’s it.

The movie starts and Clarke can already feel herself becoming scared. It’s just the sound effects and the music and never knowing when something is about to pop up. Clarke really has always hated scary movies. Not to mention, this particular theatre is absolutely freezing. Clarke wishes she wore more than just a t-shirt. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up. A second later she notices Lexa fidgeting next to her, and when she looks over, the girls is removing her cardigan, reaching behind Clarke and placing it over her shoulders. 

Clarke almost moans and the warm relief it brings her, and when she looks over to Lexa in awe, the girl just shrugs. “You looked cold. You should know better than to wear just a t-shirt to the movies,” she teases.

Clarke smiles back at the girl. “Won’t you be cold now?” she whispers. 

Lexa simply shakes her head. “Nah, I’ll be able to handle it. Don’t worry about it,” she whispers back before smiling and looking back at the screen.

Clarke stares at her for just a little longer, before shyly smiling, and turning her own attention back to the movie.

It’s not far into the movie before Clarke is absolutely terrified. There has been about a thousand jump scares already, and Clarke thinks she’s scarred for life. The next one is the worst one, yet. No one was expecting it at all, and as the whole theatre jumps, Clarke screams and quickly reaches out and grabs onto the back of Lexa’s hand resting on the armrest next to her. It’s not until moments later that she realizes what she did, and she turns a bright red, about to pull her hand away. As if she could sense the other girl’s embarrassment, Lexa just turns her hand over and laces their fingers together, without looking away from the screen. 

Clarke turns to look at her, eyes wide and cheeks still red. When Lexa just gives the girl’s hand a gentle squeeze, Clarke bites back her smile and looks straight ahead again.

It isn’t until Clarke looks away that Lexa releases a breath of relief.

Clarke survives the rest of the movie, and it honestly wasn’t as bad as she expected. Well, actually, it was torture, but Lexa’s hand in her’s made it tolerable. The lights turn on, and Lexa releases her hand as they all stand and make their way out of the theatre. 

When they all get outside, they stand to the side and Anya speaks up. “I don’t know about you guys, but I think that movie was amazing. Just the right amount of gore and jump scares,” she states happily. 

“Absolutely. I’d totally see it again. I don’t know about Clarke though. I honestly thought she was dying from how loud her screams were,” Octavia states, causing everyone to laugh at the blonde.

“Ha. Whatever, it wasn’t that bad,” Clarke shrugs, looking away from the girls and smiling when she sees Lexa’s grin directed at her. 

“I don’t know. Lexa seemed to be able to calm her down,” Raven states, grinning, causing Anya to snort next to her. 

Clarke can feel herself blushing, so she quickly glares at Raven and changes the subject. “Well, this has been fun, but I should really get home and start some homework.”

Octavia just groans loudly. “Please don’t remind me. The semester has barely started and I already want to cry,” she rests her forehead on Raven’s shoulder dramatically, causing the girl to roll her eyes. 

“You guys have fun with that. We should hang out again sometime soon. This was fun,” Anya says, her gaze mostly directed to Raven, who just smiles and nods. 

“Definitely. We’ll text you. Bye, guys,” Raven says, before wrapping her arms around Octavia and Clarke’s shoulders and dragging them away. 

Clarke looks back and waves at Lexa, smiling shyly when she notices the girl’s eyes were already on her. 

It isn’t until that they’re half a block away, when Raven looks at Clarke confused. “Why the hell are you wearing this cardigan?” 

Clarke’s eyes widen when Octavia says, “Holy shit, Lexa was wearing that. Clarke, she gave you her sweater. That is so adorable.”

“Shit, I forgot,” Clarke groans before turning back and running the short distance back to the movies where Lexa stands to the side while Anya smokes her cigarette. Clarke is thankful they didn’t leave yet. 

When Lexa sees Clarke approach she stands up straighter and approaches the girl, looking confused. “Did you forget something?”

“Yeah, I totally forgot to give this back to you,” Clarke says, starting to remove the cardigan. However, before she can take it off, Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s arm and starts putting the cardigan back on Clarke. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s chilly out, you should keep it. Besides, it looks cuter on you anyway,” Lexa states, grinning that half smile that has Clarke feeling like mush.

Lexa is being so thoughtful and adorable, and Clarke doesn’t know if she’ll ever get used to it. She reaches up and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, embracing the girl. “Thanks, Lex. You’re sweet,” she states before kissing the girl’s cheek and backing away.

Lexa stares wide eyed at Clarke’s retreating figure, waving slowly, before she’s brought back to reality by Anya’s voice. “You’re so screwed,” she chuckles, before patting Lexa’s shoulder and walking away, not waiting for her frozen friend to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a few weeks into the semester and Clarke feels like she’s drowning in school work. Usually at this point, she, Raven, and Octavia would find a fun party to go to to try to take their minds off of things. However, lately, Clarke has no interest in going to parties. She used to go to try and meet new people. It’s how she met the last girl she dated last semester, but that only lasted a few weeks. Now, however, whenever her friends try to get her to go to a party, she just doesn’t feel like it. That’s why she’s currently sitting on the couch in her sweats while Raven and Octavia are in Raven’s room getting ready to go out. 

She has a bag of chips in her lap, and is wiping crumbs off of her chest as Octavia walks into the living room in her short tight dress and sits next to Clarke. “This is so sad,” she states jokingly, looking at Clarke. “You used to love getting all done up and making everyone at parties thirst after you. You’ve skipped the last three parties we’ve been to.”

“I just haven’t been into it lately. I’m not interested in going to any of these parties. It just doesn’t seem that appealing to me anymore,” Clarke states, absentmindedly playing with her phone. “I don’t know, maybe I’ve moved passed that stage in my life.”

“Or,” Raven says, walking out of her bedroom with her heels in her hands, “maybe it’s because you’re not trying to meet anyone like you used to, because you’re already interested in someone.”

“Rae, I have barely gone out besides going to school or the cafe. You would know if I met someone. You’re with me half of the time,” Clarke states rolling her eyes. She knows where Raven is going with this.

“You know what I mean, Griffin. You’re into Lexa and I don’t understand why you won’t just admit that to yourself,” Raven says, looking at Clarke, who still won’t look up from her phone.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that we’re just friends. I can be just friends with someone who is attractive,” Clarke states, finally looking up from her phone only to look at the television screen in front of her.

“Aw, she thinks Lexa’s attractive,” Octavia says to Raven, causing Clarke to groan.

“Whatever, guys. We’re just friends. Lexa has nothing to do with me not going to parties anymore,” Clarke says, finally looking at her friends. “She probably doesn’t even like me like that anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

Raven and Octavia just share a look with each other. Clarke and Lexa are so oblivious. They are both obviously into each other, but both too ridiculous to notice. For the time being, they decide to stop teasing their friend on the couch.

“Well, alright. You know where to find us if you need us,” Octavia states, and both girls jokingly kiss her head as they walk to the door leaving Clarke alone with her chips and a movie.

____________________

“Will you please at least try to look like you want to be here? We’re in college. Aren’t you supposed to want to party and go a little crazy?” Anya asks as she hands Lexa a beer, which the girl just puts straight back down on the counter without Anya noticing. She hates beer, and she doesn’t really feel like partying. She usually hates parties to begin with, but Anya, for some reason, really wanted to go to this particular party tonight. So, being the great friend and cousin that she is, Lexa agreed, but she wasn’t excited about it.

“Not every college student likes to party Anya. I’d rather be doing something better with my time,” Lexa states, as a group of drunken boys yell at something in the corner. “I don’t know. I never really felt like I fit in at these things. I’d rather be home relaxing. Maybe even out getting coffee. I only came here for you.”

“Well, thank you. I appreciate it. But you’re not being the best of company right now. I’m pretty sure you scared most people off with that snarl you’re wearing,” Anya teases, smiling at Lexa to let her know she’s joking, before her eyes drift back to the door of the apartment they’re in.

“Why do you keep looking at the door? Are you expecting someone?” Lexa asks, before looking at the door, as well, waiting for something to jump in.

“I’m not. I just thought I heard something,” Anya says quickly. It’s clear that she’s lying, but Lexa lets it go for now.

Not long after, as Anya is watching a bunch of kids play beer bong in the corner and Lexa is standing bored against the wall on her phone, the door opens and a couple of girls walk in. Lexa looks up and sees Raven and Octavia enter. She stands up straight and waits anxiously to see if they brought anyone else with them, but drops back against the wall when she realizes a certain blonde isn’t there. 

“Hey, Anya! Glad to see you made it,” Raven exclaims, leaning in to hug the girl, before pulling back and looking at Lexa. “Lexa! I didn’t know you were coming. Maybe then we could’ve convinced Clarke to join us.”

“Yeah it was kinda last minute. I only came because Anya really wanted to come here,” she states, looking at Anya before whispering, “and now I know why.” It’s really no secret that Anya and Raven have a thing for each other. Lexa doesn’t really know what’s going on there, but her cousin doesn’t like people very often, so she’s glad for her.   
Anya just glares at Lexa before looking back at Raven and Octavia. “Where is Clarke anyway?” 

“She’s being a total loser lately and doesn’t want to have fun with us anymore. She’s at home, just chilling and watching a movie,” Octavia states, before looking around distractedly. “I’m gonna go get a drink and mingle. I’ll see you guys in a little,” she says before walking off. 

“Yeah, actually, I’m feeling kind of tired. I think I’m gonna head home,” Lexa says, happy that she has a reason to leave, and Anya won’t be left alone.

“Are you sure? The party’s just starting,” Raven asks, looking curiously at Lexa.

Yeah, I’ll see you in class,” she says before Raven just nods, smiles and starts to looking around the party. Lexa then looks to Anya and wiggles her eyebrows at the girl before dodging the girls slap. She laughs and walks out of the apartment before pulling out her phone.

She doesn’t really know if she should do this. Clarke might have avoided this party because she wants to be alone. Lexa doubts she would want anyone intruding on her alone time. 

However, before she starts to doubt herself even more, she pulls out her phone and opens her messages.

__________________________

Clarke is a few episodes into some crime show on TV, when she feels her phone buzz where is rests on her stomach. She wipes her potato chip crumbs off of her hands and picks up the device, before sitting up straight when she sees who is texting her. 

Lexa : Hey Clarke.

Lexa : I was just miserable at a party with Anya when Raven and Octavia walked in, so I made my quick escape. I heard you also didn’t want to be at that party and was wondering if you wanted to do something?

Lexa : If not, I totally understand.

Clarke smiles at the texts. She can tell Lexa is nervous. As much as Clarke doesn’t think Lexa likes her, there are also these moments when she’s not really sure. Like when Lexa is really sweet and shy, or when she seems to be flirty. But, Clarke wonders if that’s just the way she is with everyone. Regardless, she smiles as she texts her back.

Clarke :) : hey lexa! yeah, partying hasn’t really been my thing lately. i would love to do something. what did you have in mind?

Lexa : Well, I’m making my way to my car now, and I pass a pizza place on the way home. How about you come to my apartment and we can eat junk and watch crappy movies?

Clarke :) : that actually sounds amazing

Lexa : Great, I’ll pick you up after I get the pizzas?

Clarke :) : you don’t have to do that. i can walk. just tell me your address.

Lexa: Clarke, I’m not have you walk around late at night to a place you’ve never even been to before. You could get lost. It’s really no trouble.

Clarke bites back her smile at her phone. Usually she hates when people are over protective, but she can’t help but feel giddy about the fact that Lexa would be worried about her. 

Clarke :) : fiiine, if you insist. i’ll see you in a little.

Lexa : :)

When Clarke puts her phone back down, she realizes just how gross she must look. She’s wearing sweats, chip crumbs all over herself, with her hair in a high messy bun. Lexa will probably be over to pick her up in about ten minutes, leaving Clarke no time to get ready. 

She quickly rushes to her room to change into jeans and a t-shirt before brushing through her hair until she feels presentable enough. It isn’t until Clarke is sitting back on her couch, waiting for Lexa to text her saying that she’s here, that Clarke starts to wonder why she cares so much about how she looks tonight. She’s just hanging out with a friend. Before she can think anymore, there’s a knock on her door, leaving Clarke confused as she gets up. 

As she opens the door, Lexa is standing on the other side, still in her tight black dress and high heels from the party, with her hair curled and pushed over one shoulder. Clarke is absolutely speechless. Lexa looks amazing. 

Lexa is the one that breaks the silence, standing with her hands behind her back. “Hey, hope I didn’t keep you waiting for that long. You ready to go?” she asks. 

Clarke hasn’t really heard a word she said. She’s still a bit distracted. “Wow, Lexa. You look… wow.” Once she sees Lexa blush and look down, she snaps out of it and clears her throat. “I mean, you didn’t have to walk up here. You could’ve just texted me,” she says as she closes and locks her door and walks down the hallway with Lexa. 

“It’s not a problem, Clarke. I don’t mind,” she smiles shyly, looking over at Clarke.

Once they make their way to Lexa’s car, Lexa opens the passenger door for Clarke, who smiles and thanks her shyly. As Lexa shuts the door and walks around to her side, Clarke can’t help but think how polite and caring Lexa is. If she’s like this when they are just hanging out, she can’t imagine what Lexa would be like on a date. Just as she’s about to scold herself for thinking about this, Lexa gets into the car and starts it. 

They drive in comfortable silence, listening to whatever is on the radio, before Lexa pulls up next to an apartment building about five minutes away from Clarke’s.

“Here we are,” she states as she gets out of the car, and rushes over to Clarke’s side to open her door. Clarke doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it. Once Clarke is out, Lexa grabs the pizza box from her trunk and leads Clarke inside the building.

As they walk into Lexa’s apartment, Lexa places the pizza box on her kitchen counter before turning to Clarke. “So, I don’t know about you, but I don’t really like to lounge around the house dressed like this,” she smiles at her own joke before speaking up again, “so, I’m gonna get changed. Make yourself at home.”

As Lexa walks into her room, Clarke walks into the living room and sits on the couch while looking around. This place is just so Lexa. Everything is so neat and organized. Pictures hang on the walls and a giant bookshelf is off to the side. As she gets up and starts looking over the books, Lexa emerges from her room wearing leggings and a big comfy sweater.

She smiles at Clarke, before gesturing to the couch. “We can eat out here if you’d like,” she says as she carries the box and some plates into the living room. As she sets them down, she looks at Clarke and asks, “What would you like to drink with it? I have water, wine, soda, whatever.”

“Water is fine. Thanks, Lex,” Clarke answers, sitting on the couch and putting slices on her’s and Lexa’s plates. 

Lexa walks out of the kitchen with two glasses of water in her hand and sits on the couch next to Clarke. She picks up her remote and turns to Clarke. “So, I heard you had a date with your television, and I can’t help but feel like I interrupted. Therefore, you get to pick what we watch,” Lexa says teasingly, smiling at Clarke. 

Clarke just rolls her eyes, “I’ll have you know, things between my television and I are no one’s business but my own,” she says holding her chin high. Lexa laughs at that, and Clarke makes it her new goal to try to make the girl laugh as much as possible. “But, honestly, I was just watching a marathon of some crime show that was on. We can watch whatever.”

“Perfect. That sounds great. Put it on,” Lexa says as she hands the remote to Clarke and picks up her plate.

The girls are both sitting with their plates in their laps and their feet on the coffee table, eating their second slice before Clarke speaks up. “This girl totally killed her husband. It’s so obvious,” she decides before taking a sip of her water.

Lexa just looks at her in disbelief. “Her? No, absolutely not. I doubt she would kill her husband. She doesn’t seem like the type,” she replies, after swallowing her bite. 

Clarke looks at Lexa and rolls her eyes. “Oh please. You just think she’s hot,” she teases and playfully shoves her shoulder. 

“No! I can just tell. I’d like to think I’m really good at reading people,” Lexa says, grabbing Clarke’s hand to stop the girl from shoving her shoulder.

“Okay, detective. Whatever you say. But you do have to admit, she’s kinda hot,” Clarke observes as she looks back at the girl on screen.

“I mean, yeah, she is pretty, but she’s not really my type,” Lexa shrugs, taking another bite of her pizza.

“Not your type? Hot brunnette with a great body isn’t your type?” Clarke asks in disbelief.

“I’ve kind of always had a thing for blondes,” she states, not making eye contact with the shocked girl next to her. “Besides, this girl is too full of herself, and has no personality. I mean, confidence is totally attractive, but I also like a bit of nerdiness, or someone who can be playful at times. Someone you can just hang out and relax with,” she says before looking at Clarke and realizing what she just said.

Clarke looks down at her lap biting back her smile, before looking up at Lexa, and muttering, “Well, now that I know what you look for in a girl, maybe I can help you find her.”

Lexa just smiles nervously back at Clarke. She just completely described the girl next to her, and both of them know it. Not only is she embarrassed, but she hope she didn’t make Clarke uncomfortable. To make matters even worse, she’s still holding onto Clarke’s hand from when she stopped her attack before. 

Clarke, however, doesn’t seem to mind, and she just sits back on the couch, hand still in Lexa’s, and turns her attention back to the television. 

They make it through two more episodes before Clarke feels herself falling asleep and realizes how late it’s gotten. “So, I should probably go. I didn’t realize it got so late. I always get so absorbed in shows like this,” she smiles, turning to Lexa, before realizing the girl is already asleep, head resting on the couch behind her.

Lexa, however, feels Clarke’s hand being pulled out from under her’s and wakes up, looking around confused. When she see’s Clarke standing, she quickly sits up. “Hey, sorry I fell asleep,” she apologizes before rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair that had gotten messed up during her nap.

Clarke can’t help but smile at the girl. She started the night looking like an absolute goddess, and now she looks so adorable Clarke feels like need to squeal. “It’s no problem. If I remember correctly, I once fell asleep on your shoulder while we were watching TV. Maybe this is kind of our thing. Anyway, I should probably get going.”

Lexa smiles at the fact that her and Clarke have a “thing”, before realizing how ridiculous she must look. “Alright, let me just go grab my keys,” she says as she gets up and starts to walk to her room before being stopped by Clarke’s hand on her arm.

“No, Lex. You just woke up and you’re tired. I can just walk home. It’s no big deal,” Clarke says as she starts to pick up her purse.

“Clarke, I can’t let you walk home this late. There are weirdos out there and I’d never forgive myself if something happened,” she pleads, and Clarke actually melts at her words. She likes the way that Lexa makes her feel, like she truly cares. 

“Well, I’m not going to let you drive half asleep,” Clarke insists. “Maybe Raven or Octavia didn’t drink that much and they could pick me up?” At Lexa’s disbelieving stare, Clarke just snorts, “Yeah, I doubt that, too.”

Lexa looks like she’s about to say something before stopping and looking at Clarke. Clarke just waits for her to gain the courage to say what she needs to say. “If you don’t mind you can spend the night?” Before Clarke has the chance to answer, Lexa quickly rambles, “I mean, not in my bed with me. I mean, in my bed, but not with me. I can take the couch. Maybe Anya will stay at your place tonight and I can take her bed? But you don’t have to. It’s up to you.”

“Lexa,” Clarke stops the girls rambling with a smile on her face. “That sounds great. But you’re not taking the couch, and I’m not making you wait up to see if Anya comes home so you can take her bed. I can take the couch.” At Lexa’s shake of the head, Clarke continues, “Well, why don’t we just share yours, then? That is, if you don’t mind.”

Lexa just stares wide-eyed at Clarke before clearing her throat, “No, uh, no, not at all. You won’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Clarke snorts. “I thought we went over this. I already fell asleep on you once before,” she says before following Lexa into the girl’s room. 

“Okay, well, I’ll get you something to sleep in, and then the bathroom is just down the hall to the right,” Lexa explains as she digs through her drawer for clothes for Clarke.

As Clarke grabs the clothes and walks out the door, Lexa lets out a deep breath before quickly changing and sitting in her bed on her phone. A few moments later, Clarke walks in and Lexa just stares. She never thought seeing someone else wear her clothes would feel this good, but seeing Clarke in her clothes fills her with warmth. She has to remind herself to stay cool. She just smiles and makes her way to the bathroom to calm herself down and get ready for bed. 

When she makes her way back into her room, Clarke is laying in bed, on her phone, and Lexa thinks she can definitely get used to this sight. As she makes her way to the bed and lays down on the other side, she flips off the light. 

The dark room is filled with silence for a second before Clarke speaks up. “Thanks for letting me spend the night, Lexa. I promise I’ll be out of your hair in the morning,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa turns to her side, and is barely able to see Clarke’s silhouette. The only light in the room is coming from the street light outside. “No worries, Clarke. You’re free to spend as much time as you need,” she whispers back, and hears, more than sees, Clarke nod against her pillow.

It’s a few moments later, when Lexa moves to face the ceiling, that she is the one to break the silence. “And about before. When I was talking about my type, I’m sorry if I made you uncomf-” but before Lexa can finish, Clarke interrupts her.

“Lex. Don’t worry about it. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s fine,” Clarke explains before the room is silent again. “Besides, you’re kinda my type, too.”

Lexa turns her head in shock, and finds Clarke’s blue eyes staring right back at her. They share shy smiles, and Lexa feels so extremely lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lexa wakes up that following morning, she’s laying on her back and she blinks up at the ceiling, trying to fully wake up. When she feels somewhat more awake, she starts to remember last night and smiles. She looks down and sees Clarke’s arm draped across her stomach with the girl attached to Lexa’s side. As much as Lexa would love to stay in this position all day, she doesn’t want Clarke to feel embarrassed, so she tries to move out from under the girl.

However, as soon as Lexa moves, Clarke wakes up and lifts her head off of Lexa’s shoulder, looking around. When she realizes where she is and what she’s doing, she quickly detaches herself and exclaims, “I am so sorry. Asleep me really needs to learn about personal space.”

Lexa just smiles, and shrugs it off. “It’s no big deal. You kept me warm. My room can get kinda cold,” she jokes, and watched Clarke blush. 

Clarke clears her throat, avoiding eye contact, still sitting up in Lexa’s bed. “So, thanks again for last night. It was fun,” Clarke says, smiling shyly. 

“It was,” Lexa smiles at the girl, still laying back against her pillows. 

Before Clarke can say anything else, she hears her phone buzz on the nightstand where she placed it last night. She quickly picks it up and sees she missed about a thousand texts from Raven and Octavia from all throughout the night. She instantly feels guilty for not letting them know where she’d be. “Oh God. I should probably call Raven and Octavia. They’re probably worried about me,” she groans. 

“Go ahead. I’ll be in the kitchen making some coffee,” Lexa responds, standing up from the bed. 

As she leaves the room, Clarke takes a deep breath and calls Raven. She knows Raven is never going to let her live this one down. 

“Clarke, I swear to God if you’re not dead, I’m going to kill you,” Raven yells as soon as she answers the phone.

“Raven, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you I wasn’t going to be home,” Clarke grimaces, pulling at a loose thread on Lexa’s comforter. 

“You think? When me and O got to the apartment and you were missing we thought you just went out, but then you never came home and we actually thought you died. You’re lucky we didn’t call your mom,” Raven says, seeming to calm down.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry,” Clarke pleads.   
In the kitchen, Lexa really tries not to listen to Clarke’s conversation, but the walls are thin, and she’s only a room away. She can’t help but hear what Clarke is saying.

“I was just with Lexa… yeah, she texted me when she left the party,” she hears Clarke say. “No, we just watched some TV and then we got tired. I didn’t have my car, and she was too tired to drive, so I just spent the night,” Clarke explains. “Oh my God, shut up… it wasn’t like that. We just slept. She’s sweet.”

As Lexa hears this, she bites back her smile, and feels bad for listening. “I don’t know, Rae. But, I have to go. Lexa’s making coffee in the kitchen… Yes, we’ll talk when I get back. Bye.”

When Lexa hears Clarke walk to the kitchen, she looks straight down at the mug she’s holding and tries to act like she didn’t just hear Clarke’s end of the conversation. She smiles at Clarke when she enters, wearing her clothes from last night. Lexa hands her a mug, gesturing for her to sit. “Here you go. I don’t know how you like it, so I made it like mine. Feel free to dump it and make a new cup if you need to,” Lexa smiles and takes a sip of her own mug.

Clarke takes a sip and sighs, “This is perfect. Thank you.”

Lexa just smiles and looks around the kitchen while they drink in silence. “So, did you want something to eat? I can make you some eggs or toast or something?” she asks nervously.

“Oh, no, that’s alright. Thanks though. I should probably head home. I wouldn’t want to make Raven more angry than she is,” Clarke smiles, placing her mug in the sink, and moving to the living room to pick up her purse. “Besides, I can’t imagine you aren’t bored of me by now,” she jokes, standing by the door. 

“I could never get sick of you,” Lexa smiles, leaning against the wall.

Clarke smiles, and stares, as if she wants to say something, but then changes her mind. She clears her throat and looks down at her feet, before looking back up at Lexa. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in class on Tuesday?” she asks, hand on the doorknob. 

Lexa nods and rests her hand on the doorknob as well, right on Clarke’s. “Yeah,” she smiles that half smile, “See you then.”

Clarke opens the door and removes her hand from the doorknob, taking Lexa’s with it. She swings their hands between them before letting go and moving to step foot out of the door. “Bye, Lex,” she smiles, waving shyly before making her way out of the apartment. 

When she’s out of sight, Lexa allows her smile to grow and shuts the door, standing in disbelief for a moment. Clarke Griffin will be the death of her.

As she’s making her way back into the kitchen she hears Anya yell from her room, “Are you guys done having sex yet? Can I come out?”

Lexa rolls her eyes and walks over to Anya’s room, collapsing face first on the bed, sighing. 

“She was that good, huh? It must’ve been from all that tension you guys built up. You finally got it out of your system,” Anya teases, ruffling Lexa’s hair.

Lexa pushes Anya’s hand away before sitting up. “Will you shut up? We didn’t have sex. We just watched TV and talked. Then I fell asleep and didn’t want her walking home so she slept over,” Lexa sighs. “She’s great. I really like her.”

“Yeah I know! It’s been like a month. When are you going to do something about it?” Anya asks, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Lexa groans as she follows. “I don’t know Anya. I mean I really want to be more, but I also really like our friendship. What if I ruin it?” Lexa asks, sitting at the table.

“Lexa, please. You guys have never had just a “friendship”. There was literally tension there from the day you met. It’s so obvious you two are into each other. You both even know it. You should really do something about it,” Anya states, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“You know what? You’re right. I’m gonna do it this week,” Lexa says proudly, sitting up straight in her chair.

“Atta girl,” Anya chuckled, slapping Lexa on the back. “You better hurry up. Clarke’s totally hot, though. Who knows how long she’ll wait for you,” Anya teased, earning a wide eyed glance from Lexa.

“You can be so cruel,” Lexa groaned, shaking her head at her friend. “But hey, what about you and Raven? I thought for sure you were going to be spending the night with her.”

At this Anya looks away shyly, something Lexa has almost never seen her do before. “We’re taking things slow,” she says, picking at her nails before looking up and smirking, “but we totally made out… a lot.”

Lexa just shakes her head before standing and walking to her room. “And on that note, I’m going to my room,” she says, causing Anya to laugh.

_________________________

Walking to class on Tuesday, Clarke doesn’t know what to expect. Raven hasn’t stopped making jokes about her and her “girlfriend”, and if she’s honest, she hasn’t stopped thinking about Lexa. 

“Are you guys gonna make me the third wheel during class for the rest of the semester,” she teases, earning an eye roll from Clarke. “But really, why aren’t you two dating yet? You’re both mad about each other,” she asks genuinely.

Clarke sighs. “I don’t know, Raven. I’ll admit, I do like her, a lot,” she says, earning a giant grin from Raven. “We’ll just see what happens,” she says, walking into class.

As the girls walk to their seats, Clarke’s eyes light up when they see Lexa, and the other girl smiles brightly, waving to her. “Hi, Clarke,” she says, standing to hug the blonde. “Hey, Raven,” she waves, before taking her seat. 

Raven smiles like she knows something that no one else does, and Clarke pushes the girl once Lexa is seated, and looking down into her bag. 

“Uh, here you go,” Lexa states, earning Clarke and Raven’s attention. “I remember the other day you said you usually didn’t have time to eat breakfast, and I remember you told me you loved chocolate chip muffins, so,” she shrugs, handing a paper bag to Clarke, who looks at her in disbelief. Lexa will never stop surprising her. “I got one for you, too, Raven, if you’d like,” she says, smiling nervously, before looking to the front of the class.

“Lexa, you didn’t have to do this. Thank you,” Clarke states, pecking the girl’s cheek, earning a blush and a smile. 

“I so approve,” Raven whispers in her ear before taking a huge bite of her muffin, mumbling a “Thanks Woods” with a mouth full of food. 

Clarke smiles down at her lap, before looking over at Lexa. They share shy smiles before the professor walks in and starts teaching. 

As the professor is talking, Clarke eats her muffin before looking over to Lexa. She sees the girl focusing and taking notes and smiles. Lexa always concentrates so much during class. It’s cute. Clarke breaks off a piece of her muffin and pokes Lexa’s shoulder, earning the girl’s attention. Clarke holds up the piece and raises her eyebrows, silently asking Lexa if she wants a bite. When Lexa smiles and nods, Clarke brings her hand up to the girl’s face.

Lexa seems shocked, like she didn’t think Clarke would do that, but she just blushes and opens her mouth, allowing Clarke to pop in the piece of muffin. 

Clarke watches Lexa chew silently, smiling at Clarke, before they both turn their attention to the front. 

“Oh. My. God. Please just bang already,” Raven whispers, causing Clarke to kick her under their table. 

Once class is over, Raven stands quickly and stuffs her book into her bag. “Well, as much as I’d love to stay and be ignored while you two stare at each other, I promised Anya I would meet her at the cafe, so I’ll see you later. Thanks again for the muffin,” Raven yells as she leaves the class. 

Lexa just waves, and then she and Clarke pack their bags in silence, before walking out of the building. Usually this is where they part ways, but Lexa is feeling brave today, and she just really likes Clarke.

“So, uh,” Lexa starts, gaining Clarke’s attention as they stand to the side of the entrance, “I was wondering. If you wanted to go out… to get food or something tonight. If you’re free?” 

Clarke just looks at her shocked, like she wasn’t expecting that. “Oh, really? I mean, yeah, yeah I’m free. Food sounds good,” she smiles, adjusting her bag’s strap on her shoulder.

“Oh, okay, cool,” Lexa smiles, and feels like a total loser for not thinking of anything better to say. “Well, how about I pick you up tonight, then? Does 7 sound okay?” she asks, feeling so proud and so relieved. 

“Yeah, 7 sounds good,” Clarke breathes, still shocked. 

“Okay, awesome. Then, I’ll see you at 7,” Lexa states, before walking away backwards, waving. 

She watches Clarke wave back and doesn’t turn around until Clarke starts walking away. She’s walking with a huge grin on her face, before she hears, “Wait, wait, Lexa,” and a breathless Clarke stops next to her.

“Clarke?” she asks, confused.

“Is this a date? Because I feel like you were asking me out, but I wasn’t sure. And I just… needed to be sure,” she says, embarrassed and still out of breath.

Lexa just smiles. “I was. Asking you out, I mean,” she says before adding, “if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s totally okay,” Clarke says, sharing Lexa’s smile.


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t do this,” Lexa panics, walking out of her room, running her hand through her hair.

Anya, who is sitting at their kitchen table eating cereal, just rolls her eyes. “Yes, you can.”

“No, I seriously don’t think I can. I have no idea what I’m doing. I haven’t been on a first date in forever. I forgot how,” Lexa whined, flopping down in the chair next to Anya. “She already makes me so nervous. I’m usually so calm and confident.”

“First of all, I doubt you forgot how to date,” Anya rolls her eyes. “And second of all, it’s simple. You take her to get food and then you bang. Done.”

Lexa just stares at Anya for a moment, unimpressed, before slapping the back of her head. “What’s wrong with you? I don’t know how you ever manage to get a girlfriend,” she shakes her head. “And besides, I want to do this right. I want to treat Clarke right. I’m not just doing this to get her into bed. I don’t even plan on doing anything like that tonight anyway. I want to take things slow with her,” she sighs, looking down at her hands. 

“Oh God, you must really like her,” Anya teases. When Lexa nods, Anya just sighs and turns in her chair to face the girl. “Lexa, everything will be fine. You guys always have fun together, so just act normally. Don’t think too much. Clarke likes you, and I doubt you’ll be able to change that.”

Lexa just smiles before sitting up straight. “You’re right. I can do this,” she decides, standing up and making her way back to her room to get ready.  
_________________________________

“I’m nervous,” Clarke decides, turning to Raven who is lounging on Clarke’s bed as she gets ready “I don’t know what to wear. Or how to do my hair. Or my make-up. I’m nervous.”

“So I’ve heard,” Raven sighs, sitting up on the bed, letting her legs hang over the edge. 

“What if I fuck this up? I don’t think I’ve ever been this into someone before,” Clarke admits.

“Clarke, don’t let your nerves get to you. You were so excited about this when she asked. You pretty much blew my eardrums when you called me before,” Raven says, before sighing. “Also, Anya may have texted me letting me know that Lexa is kinda freaking out, too.”

“She is? Why is she freaking out? She’s always so thoughtful and saying the right things,” Clarke smiles. “She’s kinda great.”

Raven just fake gags. “Oh God. Neither of you have anything to worry about,” she states, walking out of the room.

Clarke smiles and picks up her phone.

Clarke :) : just wanted to let you know i’m looking forward to tonight :)

Lexa : So am I :) 

Clarke :) : what should i wear?

Lexa : Whatever you’d like. I’m sure you look great in anything.

Clarke :) : flirt

Lexa : :) You can wear whatever you’d like. We’re going to that Italian place on Main Street. Frank’s? If that’s okay

Clarke :) : that sounds great. see you soon :)

Clarke smiles to herself as she puts her phone down, and goes back to picking out an outfit for tonight. 

_____________________________

Lexa takes a deep breath before knocking on Clarke’s door and looking down at the flowers she bought. She hope it’s not too much. Before she can doubt herself anymore, the door swings open and Raven is smirking on the other side.

She looks Lexa up and down before whistling, “Looking pretty hot, Woods. You plan on banging my girl tonight?”

Lexa’s eyes widen in shock before she stutters, at a loss of words.

Raven just laughs and pats her shoulder. “Calm down, Lexa. I’m just fucking with you,” she teases before turning when she hears Clarke approach.

“Raven, will you leave her alone,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes, but Lexa barely hears her at all.

Clarke looks absolutely flawless in a flowing light blue button up blouse, with tight black pants and ankle high boots. Her hair is curled perfectly, and she’s wearing barely any make-up. A natural beauty. She’s smiling shyly at Lexa and Lexa clears her throat. “Clarke, hi. You look beautiful,” she says, smiling back. 

“Thanks, Lexa. So do you,” Clarke says bashfully, looking over Lexa’s dark gray sweater with black pants. 

“Oh, here. These are for you,” she says, holding out the flowers for Clarke.

Clarke reaches up to take them before bringing them up to her nose to smell. “They’re beautiful. Thank you,” she states.

“My pleasure. So are you ready to go?” Lexa asks, fiddling with her purse strap over her shoulder. 

“Yeah. Let me just go put these in a vase. I’ll be right back,” she states, walking into the kitchen. 

Lexa can’t help but watch her go. She looks fantastic. 

Raven’s throat clearing brings her attention away from Clarke and Lexa blushes when she sees Raven quirk an eyebrow at her. 

“Listen, Woods. I know Clarke is hot. And I know you guys are totally into each other. But, seriously, if you hurt her I will kill you. I don’t even care if I wanna do your cousin,” Raven states, crossing her arms. 

“I can guarantee you the last thing I want to do is hurt Clarke,” Lexa pauses before whispering, “I really like her, Raven. And to be honest, I’m kinda freaking out here.”

At this, Raven smiles. “I’m glad to hear that. But I’m pretty sure you could take Clarke to the shittiest place on Earth and she wouldn't even mind. You guys nauseate me,” Raven jokes. 

Lexa smiles, and is about to reply when Clarke approaches them again. “Okay. Ready when you are,” she grins, picking up her purse. 

Lexa gestures for her to leave first, and as they both walk through the door, Raven teases, “use protection!”

Lexa turns a bright red and Clarke just flips Raven off, used to the girls jokes by now. 

As they both leave the building, Lexa turns to Clarke, “So the restaurant is only a few blocks away. We could walk or I could drive. Totally up to you,” she asks. 

Clarke just smiles and scratches her chin, as if she’s deep in thought, causing Lexa to chuckle. “We should walk. It’ll give us more time to talk,” she decides, turning to walk down the street. “Besides, now we can do this,” she says, grabbing Lexa’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Lexa looks down at their linked hands before biting her lip and looking over at Clarke, who’s smiling shyly at her. Lexa just smiles, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. 

There walk to the restaurant is filled with easy conversation, with their hands swinging between them. 

“To be honest, I’ve never been to this restaurant, but I’ve heard good things,” Clarke states, looking over at Lexa. It’s hard for her to keep her eyes away from the girl. From her green eyes, to her smooth plump lips, Clarke thinks she’s already addicted. 

Lexa looks over to her and smiles, “I really hope you like it. It’s definitely my go to place.”

“Is this where you take all of your dates,” Clarke jokes, fiddling with the ring on Lexa’s index finger. 

Lexa smirks and looks over at Clarke before teasing, “Only the hot ones.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows raise and then a second later she’s laughing and looking away, but Lexa doesn’t miss her blush. “You think you’re so smooth,” she smiles, looking back over at Lexa. 

Lexa thinks she could stare at Clarke forever and never get bored. Something about the girl’s presence makes her feel at ease. Something she’s never felt before. 

As the girls approach the restaurant, Lexa opens the door for Clarke, earning another smile. Lexa always wants to be the cause of that smile.

They’re brought to their table and after pulling out Clarke’s chair for her, Lexa takes her seat. 

After they order their wine and meals, Clarke looks at Lexa, eyes teasing and says, “To be honest, I was a little surprised you asked me out. I didn’t think you liked me. Well, not like that at least.”

Lexa looks down at the table and distractedly moves around her cutlery. “Well,” she says, looking back up at Clarke, “I guess you were mistaken. I think you’re wonderful.”

This causes Clarke to blush and look away from Lexa’s eyes. “Stop doing that,” she mumbles, biting back her smiling, resting her hand on the table. 

Lexa smiles, but furrows her brows. “Doing what?” she asks. 

“Being all cute and stuff! I can’t focus,” Clarke sighs.

“I’m just being honest, Clarke,” Lexa says. She feels honored to be able to make Clarke blush.   
They share smiles before Lexa brings her hand onto the table to rest on Clarke’s. 

“Well if we’re being honest, then I guess you should know that I kind of think you’re great too,” she smiles before looking down and chucking to herself. “And you make me really nervous,” she says, looking at Lexa through her lashes. 

“Nervous. Why?” Lexa asks, fiddling with Clarke’s fingers. 

“Because you’re you! And you look like that, and you always know what to say and you just do,” Clarke says, and Lexa is honestly confused. 

“Clarke, if anyone should be nervous it should be me. I’m not good at these things,” Lexa states. “We can both be nervous together,” she grins. 

When their food arrives, Clarke bites into her pasta and actually moans. “Oh my God. This is fantastic. Where has this been all my life?” she asks, wide eyed looking at Lexa. 

“I told you. You’ll never wanna eat anywhere else ever again,” she smirks, biting into her own pasta. 

They eat while making easy conversation, and as soon as the check comes, both girls reach for their purse. 

“Clarke, you don't have to pay for your meal. I asked you out,” Lexa states, rolling her eyes while smiling. 

“Lexa,” Clarke mocks, “I can pay for myself. It’s okay.”

“Just let me pay for this one. Please,” Lexa pouts. “You can cover the bill next time.”

“Next time?” Clarke teases. “Who says they’ll be a next time?”

Lexa’s eyes go wide. “Oh, uh, I didn’t mean to assume,” Lexa starts, but is interrupted by Clarke’s giggling. 

“Relax, Lex. I’m just kidding,” she states, putting her wallet away. “Fine. Next time”, she smiles. 

Lexa grins, relieved and shocked that Clarke wants a next time. She’s feeling so lucky. 

As they make their way outside, both girls shiver from the sudden chill. Lexa looks at the sky, curiously. “I didn’t think it was supposed to rain,” she mumbles, looking to Clarke, who just shrugs. 

“I love the rain,” she smiles. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“You’re crazy, Clarke. I hate the rain. Everything gets wet and muddy. Not to mention my hair is not something you want to see on a rainy day,” Lexa jokes. She looks over at Clarke and sees the girl looking at the dark sky happily. It still amazes her that she managed to get a date, maybe even two if she’s lucky, with this girl. She works up the courage to lift her arm and wrap it around Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke looks over to her shyly, bringing her hand to grab Lexa’s where it hangs over her shoulder. 

“I’m sure it looks great. Probably all curly and wild,” Clarke teases pulling on a strand of her hair. 

“Let’s hope you’ll never find out,” Lexa smiles. 

As they're about a block away from Clarke’s apartment, Lexa feels a drop of water land just above her lip. She looks over at Clarke and just as she’s about to ask Clarke if she felt that, it starts pouring. 

It’s not one of those times where you get somewhat of a warning with some drizzles. No, Lexa doesn’t have that kind of luck. The rain is coming down heavy, and Lexa is absolutely mortified. 

People all over the streets rush into their apartments and cars, and Lexa is at a loss of what to do. 

Clarke screams a high pitched yell, and starts running, Lexa’s arm still wrapped around her shoulder, not letting go of her hand. 

It takes them about 2 minutes before they make it back to Clarke’s apartment building, and both girls shiver as they enter, the cold air against their soaked clothing. 

They stop running when they get to the elevator and step on. 

Lexa turns to Clarke, soaked and embarrassed. “Clarke, I am so sorry. If I had known it was going to rain, I would've driven. Now you’re soaked and,” but before she can finish, she’s cut off by Clarke’s hands gripping her sweater and lips covering her own. 

She’s shocked at first. Not expecting this. Clarke’s lips press gently against hers. Lexa, finally calming down, shuts her eyes and her lips softly capture Clarke’s bottom lip. 

She moves her hands to rest softly against Clarke’s sides, which causes Clarke to move her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

When she feels Clarke slowly stop the kiss, she opens her eyes just slightly before Clarke. As she meets the girl’s gaze, she smiles, biting her bottom lip, causing Clarke to look down at the action. 

Clarke looks back up and is about to say something when the elevator dings as it reaches her floor. 

Both girls smile shyly and disconnect from each other, walking to Clarke’s door. 

As they approach, Clarke stops, turning to face Lexa. “So,” she says bashfully, “how about that weather, huh?” 

This earns a laugh from Lexa, the girl reaching out to take Clarke’s hand. “I used to not like the rain, you know?” she teases, one side of her mouth lifting, “now I’m not so sure.” 

“I told you it’s great. You should listen to me some more,” Clarke states, nodding her head in mock seriousness. 

Lexa just shakes her head fondly, before leaning in and leaving one last slow kiss against Clarke’s lips, hand moving to grip the back of Clarke’s neck. 

As they break apart for the second time that night, Clarke clears her throat, trying and failing to hold back her smile. 

“If this is what happens in the rain, I can’t wait to see how you feel about the snow,” Lexa jokes, hand still at the back of Clarke’s neck. 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” Clarke teases, detaching from Lexa to open her door. 

Lexa just watches, still not believing how this night turned out. Just before Clarke enters her apartment, she turns to Lexa and tugs on a piece of her hair. “Your hair is beautiful in the rain, by the way,” she says honestly before smiling. “Night, Lexa.” 

As she closes the door, Lexa remains, smiling at the piece of wood, not caring how ridiculous she must look.


	8. Chapter 8

Usually, Clarke works like crazy over the summer and winter breaks so she can take it easy during the semesters. Now, though, she can definitely go for some extra cash. This is why she’s walking into her apartment after just getting back from an interview at the grocery store a few blocks away. 

As she walks into the apartment, she sees Raven and Anya snuggling, watching TV. It’s still kind of weird to Clarke. Raven and Anya never seemed like the snuggling type. Even when Raven was dating Finn, they didn’t cuddle that often. But with Anya, they’re practically glued together. 

“How’d it go,” Raven asks as Clarke walks into the living room and collapses onto the loveseat.

“Good. I got the job and start next week. Hurray,” she says, totally unenthusiastic. 

“Hey, at least you’ll have some extra cash now, and you can take Lexa out on nice fancy dates,” Raven wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah, you’re practically family now, Griffin. Dating my cousin and all,” Anya teases, causing Clarke to blush.

“Shut up,” she mumbles, pretending to be interested in the TV.

It’s been about a two weeks since their date, and things have been going great. Really great. They’ve been hanging out a lot and it’s been amazing.

Clarke expected things to be kind of awkward when they saw each other in class or at the cafe, but it wasn’t at all.

Walking into class two days after their date, Lexa just smiled, pecked Clarke’s lips, and carried on how they normally would. Except now, during class she would grab Clarke’s hand under her desk, linking their fingers, or play with Clarke’s fingers when they rest on her own desk.

Clarke would still blush like crazy, especially when Raven would joke and tease them all class. Lexa, however, was all smiles, and Clarke would catch her staring during class. Instead of looking away when Clarke caught her, she was just wink and smile Clarke’s favorite half smile. 

So yeah, things were great. 

As Clarke is about to get up and walk to her room to leave Anya and Raven to their snuggling, Anya speaks up again.  
“I really am happy you two are together, though. I didn’t think Lexa would date anyone else after what happened with Costia,” Anya says, smiling sadly. 

“Costia?” Raven asks, taking the words out of Clarke’s mouth. 

“Her ex. She cheated on Lexa, and then decided to still travel the world with her. Lexa was totally clueless. She had no idea. When she found out she was totally heartbroken, but pretended she was fine. She held in all her emotions,” Anya says sadly. 

Raven just shakes her head. “I can’t even imagine. What a bitch,” she mutters.

“Seriously. Lexa was totally in love with the girl. She used to talk about Costia being ‘the one’. They were together for years. She would talk about how no one would ever come close to Costia,” Anya rolls her eyes. “I knew that wasn’t true. I always hated the girl. Lexa was way too good for her,” Anya states before smiling at Clarke. “Anyway, I’m just glad she met you.”

“Oh, yeah. Me too,” Clarke mutters, kind of taken aback. 

Lexa made it seem like what she had with Costia was no big deal, and not as serious as it was. Clarke had no idea she thought Costia was ‘the one’. How could she compete with that?

She clears her throat before standing and looking at the two girls on her couch. “Hey, I’m gonna go take a nap. I’m kind of tired,” she lies, not waiting for a response and walking to her room. 

_____________________________

Lexa honestly has no idea what’s going on. These past couple of weeks have been absolutely amazing, and she’s been feeling like she’s on cloud nine. She thought Clarke has been feeling the same, but now she’s not so sure.

Things are weird this morning when Clarke walks into class. Usually, she would greet Lexa at her desk and the two would share a kiss. However, this morning, Clarke just walks to her desk, waving, and starts digging through her bag for her books. Lexa, although sad about the thought that she wouldn’t get her favorite greeting, tries to think nothing of it.

But then, Clarke’s right hand, usually free for Lexa to take, has been stuffed into her sweatshirt pocket the whole class, totally out of Lexa’s reach. 

Clarke doesn’t even meet Lexa’s gaze once throughout the whole class.

As class ends, and everyone is getting ready to leave, Lexa speaks up. “Is everything alright, Clarke?” she asks, concerned and lost.

Clarke just looks up from her bag and meets Lexa’s eyes, before looking back down quickly, “What? Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired,” she lies, forcing herself to not give anything away. 

“Oh, okay. Did you walk here? Did you want me to give you a ride home?” Lexa asks, worried that Clarke may be sick. The last thing she wants is for Clarke to have to walk home if she’s not feeling well.

“No that’s okay. I’ll walk,” Clarke says, giving Lexa a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, before walking to the door.

Lexa just looks to Raven, helpless, but the other girl just shrugs her shoulder sadly, looking just as confused as Lexa. She pats Lexa on the back as she walks passed her. 

Once both girls leave the room without looking back, Lexa just looks around, lost and wondering what has changed in just a few days. 

____________________________

“Okay, what the hell?” Raven yells when they walk out of their class and out onto campus. 

“What?” Clarke asks, nonchalant, like she has no idea what Raven is talking about.

“Don’t ‘what’ me! You know what. What was that all about? Why are you being so cold to Lexa?” Raven asks, grabbing Clarke’s shoulder to get the girl to stop walking and face her. “I thought things were going so well.”

Clarke looks at Raven for a moment, before looking away and watching people walk around them. “I guess you thought wrong. It’s been fun, but I’m not really interested in dating right now. I think I should keep my distance,” Clarke lies, shrugging.

Raven, however, knows her friend better than she knows herself, and is not falling for this. “Bullshit, Clarke. You’re so into her, it’s disgusting. Just a few days ago you were obsessed with the idea of dating her. What the hell changed?”

“I just changed my mind, I guess. It was nothing serious. Just casual hanging out,” Clarke says, scratching her nose to give her hands something to do.

“Clarke,” Raven says, finally getting Clarke to look at her. She just stares at the girl, waiting, but Clarke looks away, ignoring her. 

“I’m gonna start heading home. I’ll see you later,” she states, walking away, not looking back at her friend’s disappointed gaze. She doesn’t think she could handle another one of those today.

_____________________________

It’s not that she’s ignoring Lexa, she’s just… not really responding to her calls or answering her texts. She feels bad, she really does. But, Clarke knows she can’t compare to what Costia was for Lexa, and she doesn’t want to risk her heart being broken, so she’s just being cautious. 

That doesn’t mean that this is easy for her, though. She can’t help but be excited whenever she see’s Lexa’s name on her phone, before suppressing those feelings. Ever since their awkward encounter after class the day before, Lexa has been nothing but sweet and concerned, asking Clarke if she needed anything, or if she was eating and taking care of herself. 

Clarke guesses that once Lexa realized she wasn’t as into the texting as she was, she decided to back off. Clarke feels kind of horrible. 

Waking up, Clarke doesn’t know how class is going to go, but she’s not looking forward to it. She debates skipping, when Raven barges into her room and throws herself on Clarke in her bed.

Clarke just groans before pushing Raven off of her and groaning. “What the fuck, Raven?”

“Are you ready to tell me why you’ve kind of been acting like a dick to Lexa? Anya texted me this morning saying that Lexa’s being all mopey and sad,” Raven says seriously. 

“She’s sad?” Clarke asks quietly. She never wanted to make Lexa sad. 

“Of course she’s sad, Clarke. You went from being all lovey dovey to acting like the girl’s totally contagious and you have to stay away,” Raven states, rolling her eyes. “Please tell me what happened.”

Clarke just rubs her eyes before looking over at Raven. “I just don’t think I’m right for Lexa. That’s all,” Clarke sighs, picking at a thread on her blanket. “She goes from having this big love with Costia, to me. And I don’t want her to realize I’m not enough after I’m already in too deep,” she mutters sadly. 

Raven looks at Clarke as if she finally understands, before shaking her head. “Clarke, you really have no idea how into you this girl is, do you?” When Clarke says nothing, Raven picks up her hand from the comforter, “I know you’re scared, Clarke, but what you and Lexa have is great. These past couple of months you both have been nothing but smiles. Who cares what she thought about Costia. She was wrong, and she knows that. She moved on, and she wants to be with you, now,” she says, making Clarke meet her eyes.

Clarke just nods, smiling softly, before her eyes widen and she groans. “I totally ruined everything. I was so rude to her, and she’s so kind. Even when I was ignoring her, she was still worrying about me. She probably hates me,” Clarke sighs, running her hands through her hair. 

“No she doesn’t. You just have to talk to her today,” Raven decides, before standing up and throwing a pillow at Clarke. “Now get up, bitch, or we’ll be late,” she bosses, walking out of the room. 

Clarke just stares down at her hands, lip between her teeth, worrying about how to fix this.

 

________________________________

When Lexa sees Clarke and Raven walking into class, her eyes light up, and she allows herself to get excited, before looking back down at her desk. She doesn’t want Clarke to feel pressured or uncomfortable.

As the two girls make their way to their seats, Lexa hears Clarke clear her throat, before she looks up and meets the girl’s eyes. “Hi, Lexa,” she whispers, taking her seat next to the girl. 

“Hey,” Lexa says, confused and careful.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom before class starts. I’ll be back,” Raven says, practically jogging away from the two.

Clarke looks at Lexa’s face, before noticing the girl’s furrowed brows, and then looks away, feeling guilty. “So, do you think we can talk? After class?” Clarke asks.

“Sure. We can talk,” Lexa nodded. Clarke can’t stand to see the sad look on the girl’s face, so she gives her a small smile, trying to show her apologies. 

Lexa just gives a small smile back, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

This has to be the longest class Lexa has ever sat through. She can’t help but wonder what Clarke has to say to her. Throughout class, she has felt Clarke’s eyes on her, studying her, but she hasn’t met the girl’s gaze. She doesn’t want to risk looking over and seeing Clarke look at her as if it was all a big mistake. 

When the professor finally dismisses them, Lexa’s heart is beating like crazy, and her palms are sweating. As she packs her bag and walks out with the two girls, Raven speaks up again. “I’m going to meet up with Anya. I’ll see you guys later,” she says, looking at Clarke and giving her an encouraging smile.

Once she’s gone, Clarke looks to Lexa, and clears her throat. “I’m sorry,” she starts, and Lexa still looks at her, emotionless. 

“I’m just confused,” Lexa mumbles, leaning against the side of the building.

“I know. I suck,” Clarke sighs, closing her eyes, before opening them again and looking into Lexa’s. “I was just scared… and feeling small, and didn’t want to get hurt,” she says, so softly Lexa almost couldn’t hear it. 

“Get hurt? Clarke, I don’t understand. Have I done something to make you think,” Lexa starts to ask before being interrupted by Clarke. 

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong! That’s the thing. You’re so great, and what we have is so refreshing and exciting and perfect,” Clarke groans, earning a small smile from Lexa. “But that’s what scares me. I don’t want to start this thing with you, this perfect thing with you, just for you to realize I’m not your Costia,” she mumbles.

“‘My Costia’? Clarke, you have to help me out here. I don’t know what you mean,” she begs.

“I know you thought that Costia was ‘the one’, and everything was so great with you two. Anya was talking all about how you never thought anyone would compare. I don’t want you to realize that I’m not right for you. That I’m not Costia,” she finally gets out, before sighing and not meeting the girl’s eyes. 

It finally all makes sense to Lexa, but she thinks Clarke is crazy. So crazy and so perfect and so worried for nothing. “Clarke,” Lexa says, gaining the girl’s attention. She smiles softly at her before reaching up and taking her hands in her own. “I don’t know what Anya said to you about Costia, and I don’t know why she even said anything at all. But you have to know, I don’t want a Costia anymore. When I started dating her I was young and dumb and thought I knew what I wanted. But, she’s not what I want, Clarke.” Lexa says softly, playing with the girls fingers. “You don’t have to be afraid. I know we just started dating, but I have had more fun with you since we met two months ago than I have ever had with Costia,” she grins.

Clarke smile starts to grow before it’s wiped off of her face again and she groans. “See what I mean? You’re, like, flawless. I don’t understand. I was just a total ass to you for two days and you’re the one trying to make me feel better,” Clarke sighs, looking down at their connected hands. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbles.

Lexa just smiles. “How about next time you want to freak out like this you try to keep me in the loop,” she teases, earning a shove from Clarke.

“Shut up,” Clarke jokes, smiling before grabbing onto Lexa’s neck and pulling her down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. 

“Rude,” Lexa sighs, smiling and rubbing her thumb over Clarke’s bottom lip. “How about we forget this happened and go get something to eat? My treat,” she offers. 

“Fine. But please, my treat. It’s the least I could do,” Clarke says, still feeling guilty.

Lexa just grins at her, connecting their hands again, and starts walking to the cafe. “Fair enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke’s head is resting on Lexa’s shoulder as they lounge on her bed, watching a movie on her laptop. Lexa plays with Clarke’s fingers and Clarke smiles to herself, feeling so satisfied.

“I’ve always wanted siblings,” Lexa says, watching the family on the show. “I guess I have Anya, which is close enough, and Aden.”

“Aden?” Clarke asks, looking up at Lexa’s face. 

“Aden is Anya’s little brother. He’s only 10, but he’s the sweetest kid I know,” she smiles down at Clarke. “He would love to meet you.”

“Aw, I’d love to meet him, too,” Clarke says, looking into Lexa’s eyes. 

Things have been going so well lately after Clarke’s little outburst. Lexa is so understanding and patient, and Clarke is very lucky. 

“So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving next week,” Lexa asks and Clarke sighs. She really does love Thanksgiving. But, even though she’s only going home for a week, she knows she’ll miss Lexa like crazy. Usually, Clarke doesn’t get attached to people she dates, and time away from them does her some good, but that’s not the case with Lexa. She’ll never get tired of spending time with Lexa.

“I’m heading home for the week, having a small thing with some family,” Clarke says, looking back down and playing with a piece of Lexa’s hair. “What about you?”

“Uncle Gus leaves the cafe open so people can come in and have a meal if they’re alone on the holidays or can’t afford it,” Lexa states, rubbing her fingers up Clarke’s arm. “My parents are always travelling the world on business trips, so I help out with Anya and Aden.”

Clarke looks up at Lexa again, not believing how perfect this girl actually is. “You’re kinda great, you know that?” she asks, causing Lexa to blush and jokingly pinch her arm. “That sounds lovely.”

“We do it all throughout the weekend. You’re welcome to come help out if you get home early enough,” Lexa states before clearing her throat. “If you want, I mean. I wouldn’t want to cut into your family time.”

“I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind me leaving a couple of days early to help out. It’s only an hour bus drive away. It is for a good cause, after all,” Clarke smiles. “I’ll call her later and let her know.”

“Great,” Lexa smiles, lifting Clarke’s chin to peck her lips, before muttering against her lips, “I’m really thankful for you, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke blushes and buries her head into Lexa’s neck whispering, “I’m thankful for you, too, Lex.”

Lexa just smiles before sighing. “As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, I have to get going. I told Uncle Gus I would pick up a shift at the cafe today.”

Clarke just sits up and pouts at Lexa, causing the girl to smile, and kiss the pout off of her lips. “Don’t pout. You’re making me not want to leave. You wouldn’t want to get on my uncle’s bad side,” she teases.

“Fine,” Clarke teases, grabbing Lexa’s hand once they stand and walking her to the apartment door, where Lexa picks up her purse. 

“I’ll call you tonight?” Lexa asks, grabbing Clarke’s hand.

“You better,” Clarke smiles, bringing Lexa in for one more slow kiss, before breaking apart and whispering, “bye, Lex.”

“Bye, Clarke,” Lexa smiles, shutting the door behind her as she goes.

Clarke smiles, and practically floats back to her room, picking up her phone and calling her mom.

“Wow, you’re actually the one calling me this time. What a surprise,” Abby teases, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

“Hi to you too, mom,” she responds.

“Hi, honey. What’s up?” Abby asks, and Clarke bites her lip, hoping her mom is okay with her shortening their time together.

“So, I’ve kind of been dating this girl, and her family keeps their restaurant open during the holiday weekend. I was wondering if it would be okay if I left home a couple of days early to help them out,” she rushes out, worried.

“A girl, huh?” Abby teases, causing Clarke to groan.

“Yes, mom, a girl,” she smiles. “Lexa.”

“Well,” Abby drags out, “I suppose you can leave a few days early. It is for a good cause, after all.” 

Clarke smiles, excited to tell Lexa. “It is. Thanks, mom,” Clarke says, resting her head back on her pillow.

“No problem, honey,” Abby says, before she’s silent for a second and then starts again. “This restaurant thing is true, though, right? I don’t want you going home early just so you can spend time having sex with your girlfriend.”

“Mom!” Clarke screams, sitting up and turning bright red. “Of course, it’s true. Oh my God. And she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just dating.”

“Honestly. What’s the difference?” she asks, and that makes Clarke wonder. Is there even a difference? “Alright, Clarke. Well, I have to go, but I’ll see you next week. Love you.”

“Love you too, mom,” Clarke says, ending the call and opening her messaging app.

Clarke :) : good news. mom said yes to me leaving early to help you out :)

Lexa : Awesome. I’m sure Uncle Gus will be very happy. And I can’t wait to spend time with you :)

Clarke bites back her smile, falling back onto her bed. She loves Thanksgiving. 

_________________________

 

Thanksgiving with her parents and few aunts and uncles was really nice, and Clarke always forgets how much she misses home until she’s back there. 

Most of their meal is spent asking Clarke about her classes, her friends, and her “girlfriend” because apparently her mom doesn’t listen when she’s corrected. Clarke stops correcting them after a while. It’s not like they listened anyway. 

“So, Clarke, when are you heading back?” her dad asks as they’re in the kitchen washing dishes, while everyone else is talking in the livingroom. 

“I’m gonna try to catch a bus early tomorrow afternoon,” Clarke explains, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn gravy mark on a plate.

“Hey, why don’t I just drive you back instead? It’s only a little over an hour. It’ll even give us some more time to spend together,” her father offers, and Clarke smiles.

“You don’t have to do that, dad,” Clarke says, looking at the man. “I don’t want it to be a bother,” she says, shrugging.

“Honey, you’re my daughter. You’re never a bother. Except when you dated that one guy in highschool with the motorcycle. I think I had five heart attacks that month,” he teases, causing Clarke to giggle. She really does love her dad. She feels kind of guilty for cutting their time short. 

“I’m sorry I’m leaving early. You know how much I love spending time with you guys,” Clarke sighs, drying her hands on a rag. 

“It’s alright. You’re doing a good thing. Plus, I know how much you want to get back to your girlfriend,” he teases, causing Clarke to blush. 

“Shut up,” she mumbles, pushing her dad’s shoulder. “She’s not my girlfriend,” she mumbles into her dad’s shoulder when he brings her into a hug.

“Not yet,” he says. “Bring her home one day. I have to make sure she’s good enough for her. Maybe intimidate her a little. You know, dad things,” he jokes causing Clarke to laugh and nod.

“Sure, dad,” she smiles. 

_________________________________

“It’s this place, just on the right over there,” Clarke points to the cafe as her dad pulls over and stops his car.

“I know I should go in there and embarrass you, but I’m sure they’re busy, so you’re off the hook for today,” her dad jokes, before resting his hand on her shoulder. 

Clarke looks over at him smiling, and pulls him into a hug. “Thanks, dad. I’ll come back home to visit again before Christmas. I love you.”

“You better. Love you, too. Now go help out your girlfriend,” he teases.

Clarke just rolls her eyes smiling before getting out of the car, waving back to him once she gets to the cafe door. As his car pulls away, Clarke walks into the restaurant and freezes at the door. The place is packed, with people sitting at every table and booth, and Clarke doesn’t know where to begin.  
“Hey, Clarke,” Gustus waves from behind the counter, smiling, and looking not at all overwhelmed. 

“Hi, Gustus. Happy Thanksgiving,” Clarke smiles back, walking over to the man. 

“Happy Thanksgiving to you, too. Thanks for coming to help out,” he says gratefully.

“No problem, honestly. I’m happy to help out. It’s great that you do this every year,” Clarke says, genuinely. She thinks the world needs more people like him. 

“Yeah, I enjoy it,” he smiles before winking, “your girl is in the kitchen if you want to go meet her.”

Clarke blushes at Lexa being called “her girl”, but she nods and goes into the kitchen anyway.

“Honestly, kid, it’s not that hard to bake a cake without getting flour all over your face,” Lexa teases, smiling as she wipes the face of a young blonde boy, who just smiles and shrugs her hands away.

“It’s not my fault! Anya threw it at me,” he says pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“You know what? I actually believe that that is true,” Lexa smiles, before turning her head when Clarke clears her throat. 

Clarke’s eyes widen for a moment when she sees Lexa’s face. She didn’t know Lexa had glasses. She’s never worn them before, but Clarke is already addicted to the way they look. 

“Hey, you,” Lexa’s smile grows as she approaches Clarke and pulls her in a hug, aware of the little boy watching them. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Hey. Happy Thanksgiving,” Clarke says, taking Lexa’s offered hand as she pulls her to the counter where the little boy sits. 

“Clarke, I’d like you to meet my favorite cousin, Aden,” she smiles before ruffling the boy’s hair. “Aden, this is Clarke.”

“Your girlfriend,” he teases, and Lexa blushes all the way to her ears. Clarke is just happy her family is not the only ones teasing them. “Anya says Clarke is your girlfriend and you always make love-sicky faces when you talk about her.”

“Oh, uh,” Lexa starts, not knowing how to respond, before Clarke speaks up, deciding to save her.

“Hi, Aden. It’s great to meet you. I’ve heard awesome things about you,” Clarke smiles, reaching out her hand for the boy to shake. 

He shakes it seriously before responding, “you’re really pretty,” causing Clarke to laugh.

“Thank you, and you’re very handsome,” she says, making the boy blush.

“Watch it, Aden,” Lexa jokes, causing the boy to giggle, and hop off of the counter, probably running to go find Anya. 

“So, that was Aden,” Lexa says, before smiling when Clarke grabbed her shirt to pull her into a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi, I didn’t get to properly greet you before,” she sighs before poking at the frames of Lexa’s glasses. “I didn’t know you wear glasses,” she informs Lexa, who quickly pulls them off and puts them in her pocket.

“Oh, I don’t. Not usually. I just didn’t feel like putting my contacts in today. I don’t really like them,” Lexa says, shyly.

Clarke just grins and rolls her eyes. She pulls the glasses out of Lexa’s pocket and places them back on the girl’s face before pecking her lips. “Well, I do. You look adorable,” she smiles. “Plus, you probably need to see.”

Lexa’s lips lift at the corners before she grabs Clarke’s hand. “Let’s go help serve some people, shall we?” she asks, and Clarke nods, following Lexa out of the kitchen. 

As they walk out of the kitchen, they each carry two plates over to a table of four. “Here you go,” Lexa says, placing the plates down. “Enjoy, guys. You know Uncle Gus is going to make sure your plates are totally empty when you’re done, or no dessert for you,” she teases. 

“Yes, ma'am,” an elderly man jokes, accepting his own plate from Clarke. “Thank you, sweetie.”

Clarke just smiles, and holds her hands behind her back. “Let us know if you need anything else. Enjoy your meal.”

“We will, dear,” the man says to Clarke, before turning to Lexa. “Your girlfriend is so polite.”

Lexa just smiles and nods before turning around and walking into the kitchen with Clarke following. 

Once they get there, Lexa turns and smiles apologetically at Clarke. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I swear I’m not telling people you’re my girlfriend. I mean, Anya just tries to tease me and Aden overhears it. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything,” she says, fiddling with the watch on her wrist.

Clarke stills her hand and meets Lexa’s eyes. “Maybe I could be? Your girlfriend, I mean. If you want. Like, my family totally teases me about it, too. So, since everyone already thinks we are. And it kind of feels like we are,” Clarke rambles, before clearing her throat. “Do you want to be my girlfriend, Lexa?” 

Lexa’s smile grows into a huge grin before bringing Clarke into a slow deep kiss, only stopping when their smiles make them. “Yes, Clarke. Of course I want to be your girlfriend,” she sighs. 

“Awesome. Does this mean my meals at the cafe are free from now on? You know, girlfriend privileges and all that,” she jokes.

Lexa just rolls her eyes, and jokingly shoves Clarke’s shoulder. “Back to work, Griffin,” she orders before whispering, “I’ll totally get you free meals.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You know what we should all do tonight?” Raven asks as she, Clarke and Octavia lounge on Clarke’s bed.

“I’m not really into throwing a party, Rae. It always ends with someone vomiting on our floor and I’m over it,” Clarke groans, eyes glued to her phone.

“Plus, Bellamy is coming to visit from another college. I doubt he’ll want to go from partying to more partying,” Octavia states.

Octavia’s brother Bellamy has a few days off before the chaos of finals begin at his own college, so he decided to stay with Octavia for a few days for a visit. Since Octavia doesn’t have space for him at her place, they’re both going to crash with Clarke and Raven. Octavia, though she loves her brother, isn’t too excited about it. Bellamy can be really overprotective.

Clarke is absolutely not that excited about it. It’s not that she doesn’t like Bellamy. It’s just that he likes her. Like, he likes her, and it’s always made things kind of awkward. It results in a lot of teasing from their friends, and Clarke’s not exactly looking forward to it. They kissed once during a game of spin the bottle in high school when she was a sophomore and he was a junior, and he never really got over that.

“Not a party,” Raven rolls her eyes. “I know how to do more than party.” When Clarke and Octavia just give her pointed looks, she nods. “Okay, I’ll admit most of my ideas lead to a party, but I mean bowling this time. It could be fun.”

Clarke looks shocked for a second before slowly nodding. “Wow, that is actually not a bad idea. I haven’t been bowling in ages.”

“Yeah, I’d be down for that,” Octavia says excitedly, clapping her hands. “Maybe you guys can invite Lexa and Anya… and maybe they can invite Lincoln. We can even go get food afterwards”

A few weeks ago Clarke and Raven wanted to go to the movies with Anya and Lexa. Since Octavia didn’t want to be the fifth wheel, Anya and Lexa took their family friend Lincoln, who instantly grabbed Octavia’s attention. Clarke had to admit, he was easy on the eyes, and very polite and caring. She thinks he’d be great for Octavia. 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Raven asks, looking at Octavia with wide eyes, “with Bell around and all. That’s just asking for trouble.”

“Yeah. Fuck it. Bell needs to get over thinking I need him protecting me all the time,” Octavia decides. “Plus, have you seen Lincoln. Bellamy would be a dumb ass to start anything with him. Lincoln is totally jacked,” she sighs dreamily. 

Clarke laughs. “Okay then, I’ll text Lexa and ask her,” she smiles, already pulling up her messaging app.

Clarke :) : hey, so Raven has an idea

Lexa : Then it’s probably not the best idea, babe.

Clarke smiles at Lexa’s teasing of Raven, but can’t help but blush at Lexa calling her “babe”. It’s something Lexa’s been doing a lot lately. Giving her little pet names. And Clarke absolutely loves it. 

“Clarke, please. We get it. You and Lexa are totally obsessed with each other,” Octavia teases. “Just ask her about bowling already.”

Clarke ignores her friend, flipping her off.

Clarke :) : this one is a good one! (i know shocking) 

Lexa : Alright then, Griffin. Let’s hear it.

Clarke :) : how would you feel about bowling tonight? bring anya and lincoln (for octavia)

Lexa : That actually is a good idea. I’ll let Anya and Lincoln know. Tell Raven I’m proud of her. 

Clarke smiles before turning to Raven and poking her leg with her toe. “Lexa’s said she’s proud that you finally have a good idea,” she teases. 

“Tell her to fuck herself,” Raven jokes before adding, “actually, she has you to do that for her now.” At Clarke’s blush, Raven adds, “Oh yeah, I forgot you guys are taking this ‘slow’ and shit. Alright, well then she can handle it herself.”

Clarke just rolls her eyes, going back to her phone.

Clarke :) : she said some not nice thing that I will not repeat to my girlfriend

Lexa : My hero 

Clarke :) : I know. Anyway, Octavia’s brother is coming at 7, so we’ll meet you there around 8ish, and then food after?

Lexa : Sounds great. See you then, Clarke.

Clarke smiles up at her friends. “Alright, it’s all settled.”  
__________________________________

There’s a knock on the door a few minutes after seven, and Octavia runs over to it, opening it quickly. She jumps onto her brother and pulls him into a tight hug, causing him to take a few steps back. As much as she complains about him, Clarke knows she misses him when they’re away. 

“Nice to see you, too,” Bell teases, placing Octavia back on the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come in, make yourself at home. Even though it’s not even my home. But, you know, Clarke and Raven’s casa is my casa,” she smiles. 

He just grins before looking over at Clarke and Raven, pulling them each into a hug. “I missed you guys. Hope you’re not getting into too much trouble,” he jokes, and they roll their eyes at him. 

“Like you’re not getting into your own trouble at your school,” Raven jokes, punching his arms, causing him to hold up his arms in surrender.

“Fair enough,” he smiles before looking back over at Clarke. “I trust that Clarke is at least keeping things kind of under control. She always has been the most responsible out of you three,” he teases.

“You’re just blinded by your obsession with her,” Octavia says, causing Clarke to widen her eyes at her, and Bellamy to clear his throat. 

“Anyway, I just have to use the restroom. What are the plans for tonight?” he asks, quickly changing the subject. 

“Bowling and then probably a diner,” Raven explains. 

“Cool, I’ll be right back.” He walks to the bathroom, avoiding Clarke’s eyes. 

Once he’s out of sight, Clarke slaps Octavia’s arms, causing the girl to step back. “Stop making things more awkward than they already are,” she whispers, causing Octavia to roll her eyes.

“I was just joking. Jeez. You two are so sensitive,” she mocks.

“I just don’t want things to be weird,” Clarke begs. 

“Fine. I’ll try to control myself tonight,” Octavia gives in, before Raven adds, “Not me!”

Clarke looks over at Raven, unimpressed before sighing. It’s going to be an interesting night.

____________________________

As soon as Lexa walks into the bowling alley, she spots Clarke, sitting with her friends. She smiles wide before walking over to them with Anya and Lincoln. 

She wraps her arms around Clarke from behind, causing the girl to jump before she realizes who it is. Clarke turns in her arms, and smiles at her. “You scared me!” she exclaims.

Lexa grins before kissing her. “Sorry, babe.”

“No you’re not,” Clarke teases, before taking Lexa’s hand and dragging her over to where her friends went to meet up with Anya and Lincoln. Lincoln and Octavia are already exchanging shy looks, and Bellamy looks unimpressed. 

As they approach, Clarke clears her throat. “Lexa, this is Bellamy, my friend and Octavia’s brother. Bellamy, this is Lexa, my girlfriend,” she says proudly. 

Bellamy’s eyes widen, before he clears his throat and sticks out his hand. Clarke can tell his smile is not sincere. “Nice to meet you,” he states.

“You, as well,” Lexa smiles, unaware of Bellamy’s faux excitement. 

“Alright,” Raven claps her hands. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”

As they all start, Clarke realizes something. She actually sucks at bowling. Granted, it’s been a while since she’s last played, but she doesn’t remember being this bad.

Everyone teases her when she manages to only knock down one pin, and she pouts over to her seat next to Lexa. Her girlfriend just smiles, pecking her cheek and wrapping her arm around the back of Clarke’s chair. “It’s alright, Clarke. You’re still cute,” she whispers, causing Clarke to blush. 

Clarke turns to look at her, before holding on to the hand over her shoulder. “Easy for you to say. You’re practically a pro bowler. I didn’t know you were good at this,” she says, causing Lexa to snort her laugh. 

“I’m not a pro bowler, Clarke. I’m alright. Must be all that Wii bowling that finally paid off,” Lexa jokes, causing Clarke to smile up at her fondly. 

Lexa, from the corner of her eye, sees Bellamy watching them, and looks over to meet his eyes. When he sees Lexa looking back at him, he quickly looks away, clenching his jaw. Lexa thinks nothing of it, and gets back to watching her friends. 

After Clarke steals her beer out of her hand for the fifth time to take a sip, Lexa, rolls her eyes, and smiles at the girl. “You know, you have your own beer right over there,” Lexa teases, pointing to Clarke’s drink, completely untouched on a table.

“Yeah, but yours tastes better. Plus mine is too warm now,” Clarke shrugs, handing Lexa back a practically empty cup.

Lexa shakes her head, and stands up. “Looks like we need a refill then, huh,” she says, making her way to get another drink.

As she orders, she sees Bellamy make his way over to her to get his own drink. He nods as he approaches, as Lexa smiles, accepting the beer she’s given. Once Bellamy gets his own beer, as they’re about to walk back, he speaks up. “So, you and Clarke, huh?” he asks, and Lexa nods.

“Yeah, me and Clarke,” she states, bringing her beer to her mouth. “She’s really great.”

“Yeah, I know,” he says, looking over at the blonde. “We kinda had a thing once. I don’t know if she mentioned it,” he says, sticking his hand in his pants pockets. 

“Oh? No, she hasn’t” Lexa says, watching him watch her girlfriend. She clears her throat to get his attention. 

He looks over at her, and she can tell his smile isn’t sincere. “Oh, well, we did,” he says, taking another sip. “So how long have you guys been together?” he asks.

“Officially, a couple of weeks, but we dated for a while before that,” Lexa explains, feeling defensive. 

“Oh, so it’s not that serious, huh?” he responds, looking back over to their friends.

“Well, I’m not going to speak for Clarke, but I’m pretty serious about it. And I’d like to think she is, too,” Lexa says. There’s something about this guy that doesn’t sit right with her. She doesn’t mind that him and Clarke had a “thing” before. They have known each other for practically their whole lives. However, she has a feeling Bellamy’s not totally over it. 

“Huh,” he says, nodding, before walking back to their friends. “We should get back. I think it’s your turn.”

Lexa nods before making her way back over to Clarke, who smiles at her. “Finally, I’m thirsty over here,” she jokes, pecking Lexa’s lips before, taking the beer from her hand. When she notices her girlfriend seems distracted, she furrows her eyebrows. “Everything alright, Lex?”

“What? Oh yeah”, she smiles. “Everything is fine.”

Clarke looks at her, as if she could tell something changed, before she just takes her hand and smiles. “I’m having a good time with you tonight, Lexa.”

Lexa’s lips turn up at the corners, and she pulls Clarke into a hug. “Yeah, me too.” She won’t let Bellamy ruin their night. 

______________________________

Once they’re all done, the group starts to walk to the diner that’s just one block over. Lexa and Clarke are at the back of the group, hand linked and they walk in silence, enjoying the calm. 

“You know,” Clarke starts, “when we first met, I used to imagine us like this, holding hands, going on double dates. Stuff like that.” She looks over at Lexa, shyly, who just smiles and pulls Clarke closer to wrap her arm around her waist.

“I thought you were way out of my league,” Lexa whispers, kissing the tip of Clarke’s head. 

Clarke looks at her, shocked. “Are you kidding me?” I totally embarrassed myself every time I was around you,” she says, shocked. 

“I thought it was cute,” Lexa grins. “All a part of your charm.” She pokes Clarke’s side, causing her to squirm and laugh.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she jokes. 

“So,” Lexa clears her throat, “You and Bellamy, huh?” she asks, trying and failing to be nonchalant. 

Clarke looks at her and laughs a short laugh. “What?”

“You guys were a thing. That’s what he was saying, at least. At the bowling alley,” Lexa says, avoiding Clarke’s eyes. “It’s cool. I think it’s nice that you guys can still be friends.”

“Lexa, me and Bell were never a thing,” she laughs before looking over at Lexa and sighing. “He’s kind of always had a thing for me, I guess. Not to sound conceited or anything,” she snorts. “We kissed, like, once in high school during a game of truth or dare. Octavia says she thinks that he thinks we’re meant to be, or something like that.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “He’s a nice guy, don’t get me wrong. He’s sweet and really cares about us. But, to be honest with you,” she whispers, “i think he can be kind of annoying.”

Lexa smiles down at Clarke. “Well, I guess you can’t really blame him for being obsessed with you,” she teases. “You are pretty amazing.”

Clarke smiles, pulling Lexa down for a deep kiss that leaves the girl breathless. “You’re too smooth for you own good, Woods.”

The group makes their way into the diner and Clarke, somehow, ends up sitting between Lexa and Bellamy. As the group orders their food, they all sit back and talk. 

“I’m kind of the seventh wheel tonight,” Bellamy jokes, causing Octavia’s eyes to widen.

“Uh, no you’re not,” she forces a laugh. “Me, you and Lincoln are all single.”

“Oh, I just thought you and Lincoln were a thing. You’ve been glued together all night,” he jokes, causing Octavia to glare. 

“Well, they’re not,” Raven states, trying to save Octavia from this awkward situation. 

“Oh, then nevermind,” he says, and the group goes silent for a second before Anya speaks up about Clarke’s lack of bowling skills, breaking the tension. 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand on the table, and the girl grins over at her. 

As their food comes, the friends eat in comfortable silence, not realizing how hungry they were. As Clarke is taking a bite from her burger, Lexa sees Bellamy reach over and take a fry from her plate. Clarke jokingly glares at him, and he just chuckles, resting his arm around her chair. 

Lexa just clenches her jaw. She knows Clarke isn’t into Bellamy, but knowing Bellamy is into Clarke leaves her kind of uncomfortable. She doesn’t want to seem like an overbearing, self conscious girlfriend, though, so she remains silent as Clarke forces a laugh and shoves Bellamy’s arm away. She knows Clarke is more than capable of taking care of herself.

The rest of the meal goes smoothly, however, and it isn’t until they are all about to leave when things get out of hand. Lexa leaves enough money for her and Clarke’s meals before she makes her way to use the restroom.

When she walks back out, she sees the group is standing by the door, while Clarke and Bellamy are still standing at the table, putting on their coats. She sees Bellamy lift Clarke’s coat for her, allowing her to slip her arms inside, and she rolls her eyes. It isn’t until Clarke turns around and Bellamy leans in to Clarke’s lips that things start to get out of hand. Clarke pushes Bellamy away, and Lexa makes her way over to them, standing between them.

“What the hell?” she asks Bellamy, who completely ignores her, looking over her at Clarke, with his jaw clenched. 

“Clarke, you can’t seriously be into her more than me,” he sighs angrily. “We’ve known each other forever, and you guys met, like, yesterday.”

Clarke just gently grabs Lexa’s hand, trying to calm her down. By now, their friends all realize what is going on and quickly make their way over. 

“What’s going on?” Raven asks, looking concerned. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go,” Clarke says, before Bellamy speaks up, stopping her in her tracks.

“Clarke, you can’t be serious. We have something special here. I don’t know why you’re wasting your time on her,” he says, practically begging for her to understand.

“Bellamy,” Clarke groans, running her hands through her hair. “We don’t have anything! You have to understand that. You’re great, but you’re like a brother to me. Nothing is ever going to happen between us. I’m sorry.”

Bellamy just looks at Clarke, like his whole world is ruined, and Lexa is shocked to realize she kind of pities him. If Clarke ever said something like that to her, she would be totally destroyed, as well. 

“Clarke…” he goes to step around Lexa, but Clarke only holds her hand out.

“I’m with Lexa, Bellamy. And I’m happy. She makes me really happy. Things are going really well, and if you were my friend you would be happy for me,” she sighs. 

Bellamy looks over at Lexa, his brows furrowed before his shoulders drop. He turns away quickly and makes his way outside. 

Their friends all look back at Clarke, before Octavia speaks up. “I’m so sorry, Clarke. I’ll pick up his stuff and take him back to my place. He can crash on my floor,” she says and Clarke just nods. 

The group must sense the tension, so they all say their goodbyes and leave Lexa and Clarke alone in the diner. 

Clarke sighs, before turning to meet Lexa’s eyes. She can’t exactly tell what her girlfriend is thinking, so she starts to speak up, “Lexa…” Before she can continue, Lexa picks up her hand and kisses her palm.

“I can’t imagine his heart is the first you’ve broken,” she teases. “It must be all of that irresistible goofy charm.” 

“You’re not mad?” Clarke asks, relieved things aren’t ruined. 

“Of course not, Clarke. You’ve done nothing wrong,” she says before sighing. “I mean, it hasn’t been the most peaceful night we’ve ever had, but it’ll be fine.”

Clarke just smiles and connects their fingers. “You have to know that you’re my first choice, Lexa,” she admits, smiling. “And I realize I’m totally irresistible and cute and everyone loves me,” she jokes, “but I’ll always choose you.”

Lexa stares at the girl, shaking her head in disbelief before pulling her in for a kiss. “Now who’s too smooth for their own good?” she asks, wrapping her arm around Clarke and walking out of the diner.


	11. Chapter 11

There’s no time as stressful as finals time. At least, for a college student, that is. Clarke hates it. She’s tired, bored, and her brain hurts.

“I can’t do it. Go on without me. I quit,” Raven groans, flopping her face into her math book she has open on her desk in the library.

Clarke just pats her on the back, understanding her pain. “We’ll get through this. And then, just think, a whole month without having to study or use our brains at all.”

At this, Raven looks over at Clarke dreamily, “That sounds so amazing right now.”

Clarke just smiles, looking back to her notes, when her phone buzzes on the table next to her. She reads the message and smiles, causing Raven to groan.

“No. No flirting with your wife during our study time,” she teases, rolling her eyes. 

“She’s not my wife. Stop calling her that. You’ll probably scare her away if she ever hears you,” Clarke states, not looking up from her phone.

“Oh please,” Raven snorts. “There’s no way that girls going anywhere anytime soon. She’s kind of obsessed with you, with her love eyes and longing stares. She probably wants to be your wife already.”

“Shut up,” Clarke says, biting back her smile. “We haven’t even been official for a month.”

“Yeah, but you love her,” Raven teases more, poking Clarke’s side with her pencil. “And she loves you.”

Clarke blushes a bright red and pushes Raven away. “No she doesn’t,” Clarke says, “It’s too soon.”

“Sure, Griff,” she says, attention going back to her book. “Whatever you say.”

Clarke chooses to ignore her friend and focus on her phone instead.

Lexa : You free tonight? Wanna come over and I’ll cook for you?

Clarke :) : that sounds great, i’ll bring dessert?

Lexa : Just bring yourself. You’re sweet enough ;)

Clarke :) : so corny, you goof. i’ll be over at 7?

Lexa : See you then 

“I’m going by Lexa’s tonight for dinner, so feel free to have Anya over,” Clarke informs Raven. “Just stay out of my room. I’m pretty sure you two have had sex in every other room in the house and I’m scarred.”

Raven just laughs. “It’s not my fault. Have you seen Anya? Total goddess. Besides, we’re having more sex to make up for the lack of sex that you and Lexa are having. What are you guys waiting for, anyway?”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Clarke responds, not looking over at Raven. “And we’re taking things slow.”

“You can’t tell me that you guys haven’t wanted to bang yet. Come on. I mean you’re both hot,” Raven states bluntly.

“I mean, yeah things have gotten a little heated,” Clarke says, blushing. She’s not as vocal about this kind of stuff as Raven is. “But, we always try to cool down. Lexa’s so respectful and always wants to make sure I’m comfortable. It’s sweet.”

Raven looks like she understands. “So, she’s basically ready when you are.”

“I think so. I don’t know. We don’t really talk about it,” she says shyly. 

“Ah, young love,” Raven sighs, causing Clarke to roll her eyes again.

________________________________

Making her way to Lexa’s apartment, Clarke can’t help but feel kind of sad. Only two more days and then her and Lexa will be separated for a whole month. Even though they’re only a little over an hour away, Clarke is used to seeing Lexa pretty much every day. She’s going to miss her. 

Lexa must sense Clarke’s sadness as she opens her door because her smile falls and she looks around confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Clarke shakes her head and pulls Lexa into a quick kiss. “It’s stupid.”

Lexa pulls Clarke into the apartment and takes the box she’s carrying and her coat. “I’m sure it’s not stupid. What’s up?” she asks. 

“I was just thinking,” Clarke pauses, making Lexa raise her eyebrows. “In a couple of days we won’t be just minutes apart anymore,” she pouts, before whispering, “I’m just gonna miss you.”

Lexa stares at her for a second, as if she’s just realizing this, too, before she’s pulling Clarke into a hug. “I’m going to miss you, too. But, hey, it’s not that far. I can always drive down and spend some time with you. If you’d like.”

“Really?” Clarke asks excitedly, practically bouncing in place. “Of course I’d like that.”

Lexa just smiles down at her before bringing her into a slow kiss. “Cool.”

“Yeah,” Clarke adds, distracted by Lexa biting her bottom lip. She clears her throat. “So, what’d ya make me?”

Lexa just laughs before taking Clarke’s hand and leading her into the kitchen. “Well, I know how much you love pizza, so.” She opens the oven door and Clarke’s smile grows.

“Homemade pizza? You are the best,” Clarke sighs, sitting on a kitchen stool. 

“And what did you bring?” Lexa asks, peeking into the box Clarke brought. “Oh my god. Is this an apple pie from Earl’s Bakery?” she asks, excited. “You know that’s my favorite.”

“Yes, I do,” Clarke smiles, watching Lexa stare down at the pie. “You have to wait until we eat pizza before you can have that,” she teases, causing Lexa to pout.

“Fine,” she drags out before making her way to the oven to take out the pizza, causing Clarke to giggle. 

As they’re eating, they make easy conversation, and before Clarke knows it, she’s finishing her third slice and practically rolling off of her stool to make it to Lexa’s couch. 

“I’m so full. I might explode,” she groans, rubbing her stomach.

“Please don’t. It would make a mess,” Lexa teases, sitting next to Clarke and replacing Clarke’s hand with her own on her stomach. “Plus, you’re too cute to explode.”

Clarke just smiles over at Lexa before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “You’re just being nice so we can have pie,” she figures out.

“Maybe,” Lexa grins innocently.

This causes Clarke to chuckle and lift herself up off of the couch, making her way into the kitchen. “You’re lucky I’m never too full for pie. I hope you have ice cream that we can eat with this.”

Lexa just scoffs. “Of course I do, Clarke. Who do you think I am?”

Clarke grins from her spot in the kitchen and fills two plates with slices of pie and vanilla ice cream. 

Making her way over to the couch, Lexa accepts her plate happily and kisses Clarke’s cheek as she sits next to her. “Thanks, baby.”

Clarke just smiles over at her. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to Lexa calling her things like that. 

As they’re eating, Clarke looks over to Lexa, causing the girl to laugh. 

“What?” Clarke asks, brows furrowed but still smiling. She loves Lexa’s laugh. 

“Oh, nothing,” Lexa replies, smiling back down at her face.

Clarke’s eyes narrow. “You have to tell me now!” she exclaims. 

Lexa just giggles, looking over at Clarke, before leaning over and gently sucking Clarke’s top lip. “You just had some ice cream right there,” she whispers right next to Clarke’s face. “But I got it.”

It’s honestly so cliché, and Clarke shouldn’t be as turned on as she is. Clarke just stares at her, eyes wide, before placing her plate on Lexa’s coffee table, and then doing the same with Lexa’s.

Lexa’s just about to protest about her unfinished pie, when Clarke pushes her to lay back on the couch and climbs on top of her, kissing her intensely. It’s slower and deeper than ever before, and Clarke doesn’t think she’s going to be able to stop them tonight. Judging by Lexa’s eager hands sliding under Clarke’s shirt, she doesn’t think Lexa wants to, either. 

When Clarke pulls away for a breath, Lexa’s eyes open slowly before she whispers, “Oh.”

Clarke, still barely inches from Lexa’s face, just nods before adding, “Yeah.”

Lexa looks down to where Clarke’s hand rests on her lower stomach, under her shirt, just above her pants button, and she clears her throat. “So, are we…”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know any other words?” Lexa whispers, still shocked, but a small smile growing.

“Yeah,” Clarke says again before biting her lip and looking down at their bodies. “But, right now, I don’t even think I remember my middle name.”

“That’s alright. You don’t even have one,” Lexa smiles. 

She’s just too much sometimes. She’s kind and caring and funny and so so attractive. Clarke just looks at the girl’s green eyes, and feels herself falling. She shakes her head in disbelief. She’s never met someone who makes her feel as calm and appreciated as Lexa does. 

She quickly lowers her head and crashes her lips back to Lexa’s before reaching down and fiddling with the buttons on the girl’s shirt, trying to get them unbuttoned. When Lexa helps her finish up the last few buttons, Clarke breaks away and looks down at the girl’s perfect flat stomach and heaving chest on display. 

Clarke feels Lexa’s fingers playing with the bottom of her own shirt, and she sits up, allowing her girlfriend to lift it over her head. 

“Wow,” Lexa whispers, letting her fingers run over the girl’s stomach.

They both sit, in just their pants and bras, and usually this is where Clarke would feel self conscious, just wanting to get under a blanket to cover up. But, with the way Lexa is looking at her right now, she feels completely at ease. 

Clarke stands and takes Lexa’s hand. “Let’s go to your room,” she smiles, dragging a speechless Lexa along. 

_________________________________

Lexa lies on her back, running her fingers down Clarke’s bare back, who sleeps soundly against her side. She doesn’t think her smile will ever be wiped off of her face.

She didn’t expect tonight the end the way it did, but she is definitely not complaining. Clarke is amazing, in every sense of the word, and Lexa truly does not understand how she got so lucky. 

She looks down and kisses the top of Clarke’s head, causing the blonde to dig further into Lexa’s neck before lifting her head and looking around. When she realizes where she is, she looks shy for a moment, before whispering “Hi.”

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Lexa jokes before accepting the kiss Clarke leaves on her lips. 

“What time is it?” she asks, causing Lexa to look at the clock on her nightstand.

“Almost one. You haven’t been sleeping for long,” she says, allowing Clarke to rest her head back down on her shoulder. 

Clarke yawns before adjusting her head to get more comfortable. “Remember the last time I was asleep in this bed?” she giggles, fingers running along Lexa’s bare stomach. “I was so nervous.”

“You were nervous? I had this insanely gorgeous blonde in my bed practically minutes after I admitted you were my type,” Lexa says, shaking her head. “If only I knew I would be in this position in a few months,” she sighs. 

“I had the biggest crush on you,” Clarke whispers.

“I still don’t know why,” Lexa says, causing Clarke to shake her head and lightly pinch her side.

“You’re kinda perfect, Woods,” she admits. 

Lexa just smiles down at the girl, resting her head on top of Clarke’s. “So are you,” she whispers before sighing. “Now that we did this, it’s going to be even harder having you over an hour away.”

Clarke groans at this. “Please, don’t remind me. Maybe I’ll just not go home, skip Christmas and New Years with my family. I’m sure they’d get over it.”

Lexa smiles before shaking her head. “As much as I would absolutely love that, I know how important family time is with you. You should go. I promise I’ll visit,” she says. “Plus, if you stay, your family will hate me, and I kind of don’t want to get on their bad side.”

Clarke looks up at Lexa and smiles, “You know, if you do come visit, that means you’ll have to meet my family. Are you ready for that?”

“Of course. I’m Lexa Woods. I can handle anything,” she teases, leaning to to kiss the tip of Clarke’s nose. “Besides, you met my family the day we met, so I’m kind of behind.”

“That’s true,” Clarke says, adjusting herself so she can rest her head next to Lexa’s on the girl’s pillow, connected their hands between them. 

“I am going to miss you, though,” Lexa sighs, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “God, if Anya and Raven could hear us now, we’d never hear the end of it.”

“I know. Raven is already gonna be asking me so many questions about us finally sleeping together,” she groans. “‘So, Griff, did Woods bang you into a coma? I bet she’s totally good with her hands’,” Clarke impersonates Raven, causing Lexa to burst out into laughter. 

Lexa plays with the Clarke’s fingers. “You will say all good things, I hope,” she jokes. 

Clarke meets her eyes before whispering, “Yeah. Definitely good things.”

Lexa smiles at her and they lay in comfortable silence. Just as Clarke is about to fall back asleep, Lexa whispers, “I’m really falling for you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes open, and she smiles, moving closer to Lexa to wrap her arms around her and rest her head against Lexa’s chest. “I’m falling for you, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Thank God that’s over,” Raven groans as she, Lexa and Clarke all walk out of their math class after just finishing their final. 

“I know. But I don’t know. I think I’m gonna miss that class. It ended up being my favorite this semester,” Clarke says, looking back at the door. 

“Literally the only reason you liked that class is because you got to drool all over Lexa all semester,” Raven teases before looking at her friends. “I was stuck as the third wheel the whole time.”

“Aw, Raven, were you jealous?” Clarke jokes as she pulls Raven into a hug, causing Lexa to chuckle next to her.

“Get off me, Griffin. I’ve got things to do,” she huffs, pushing Clarke away.

“You just want to go see Anya before we leave,” Clarke says knowingly, releasing Raven.

“Yeah, so what?” she says, walking away from the two girls. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Once she’s gone, Clarke turns to Lexa and her smile turns to a pout. “You have work now, right?”

“I do,” Lexa says, her mouth smiling sadly. 

“That means this is the last time I’ll see you until you visit me over break,” Clarke whispers, grabbing Lexa’s hand. “We’re leaving in two hours.”

Lexa just pulls Clarke’s hand until she’s close enough to wrap in her arms. “I’ll miss you, but I promise it won’t be long before my visit.”

Clarke nods against Lexa’s chest before looking up and pulling Lexa down by her collar to leave a long slow kiss against her lips. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks?”

Lexa nods, resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “Text me when you get home. Please be safe.”

“I will,” Clarke promises, pulling away from Lexa to let her girlfriend get to work. “I’ll call you tonight?”

“Please,” Lexa smiles. 

“Okay, bye, babe. See you soon.” Clarke smiles, hugging Lexa one last time before allowing her girlfriend to walk to work. 

Clarke sighs once she’s out of sight. People have gone longer than this without seeing their significant others, but Clarke can’t help but be sad knowing she won’t get to see Lexa everyday.

_________________________

As Clarke, Raven and Octavia get off of the bus, Clarke smiles and runs to greet her dad who’s waiting there to drive them all home. 

“Hey, dad,” Clarke smiles, hugging her dad tight. His hugs always bring her so much comfort. 

“Hey, pumpkin,” he smiles, kissing the top of Clarke head. “Hello other daughters,” he teases, pulling Raven and Octavia into a group hug. 

“Always a pleasure, Mr. G,” Raven smiles. “Thanks for giving us rides home.”

“Of course,” he says, picking up the girls bags that they brought home for the break, and walking them to his car. 

After dropping Raven and Octavia off, Clarke and her dad make their way to their own house and when they get inside, Clarke collapses onto the couch in the living room, sighing. “I always forget how much I love it here. With actual food and actual heating and this couch. I missed this couch.”

Her dad just chuckles, “I’m going to get started on dinner. Anything in particular you want?”

“Anything. Anything that isn’t fast food or chinese or pizza. I think that’s all I’ve eaten for the last four months,” Clarke groans. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

When he leaves, Clarke just lays there for a few seconds before pulling out her phone to text Lexa.

Clarke :) : home safe and sound

Lexa : Glad to hear. Hope you enjoy your family time

Clarke :) : i will, still wish you were here

Lexa : Soon enough :)

Clarke :) : can’t wait. i think my parents will love you 

Lexa : Of course, they will. I’m great. 

Clarke :) : so conceited

Clarke is smiling at Lexa’s texts when her mom walks into the living room. Clarke jumps up, wrapping her in a hug.

“I’m so happy you’re home. I always miss when you when you’re gone,” Abby sighs into their hug. “It’s too quiet without you and Raven and Octavia crashing here and eating all of our food.”

Clarke smiles, separating from the hug. “Well, that’s all you’re going to get for the next month, so you better enjoy it,” Clarke states before adding shyly. “And hopefully, in addition to Raven and Octavia spending time here, you’ll get Lexa, too.”

“Lexa?” Abby asks, confused. 

“Yeah, uh, my girlfriend,” Clarke admits shyly.

“Girlfriend?” Abby exclaims happily. “Jake did you know about Clarke’s girlfriend? Is this the girl from Thanksgiving that stole you away from us?”

“She didn’t steal me away,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes, “but yes, that’s the girl.”

“Well now we definitely have to meet her. Since it’s official and everything,” her dad teases. “She’s welcome whenever. Just separate rooms. There will be no hanky panky on my watch,” he jokes. 

“Dad! Oh my god,” Clarke blushes, walking away from her parents and their laughing and making her way to her room.

_______________________________________

“I used to love Christmas Eve so much when I was younger,” Clarke smiles as she lays on her bed, facetiming Lexa. “One time I got so excited I started crying before bed.”

“That is probably the cutest thing you’ve ever said,” Lexa smiles. “I can imagine a little blonde you all bundled up in your blankets crying. You were probably the cutest thing.”

“I was a little devil. Don’t be fooled,” Clarke says, turning and resting her head on her pillow. 

“Well, I was a very well behaved child,” Lexa states, proud. “Being around Anya all the time made me seem like an actual angel.”

Clarke shakes her head, grinning. “I can imagine you always keeping your room clean and never getting dirty outside. Washing your hands all the time.”

“That sounds kind of right,” Lexa admits, causing Clarke to giggle.

“So, what are you doing tomorrow for Christmas?” Clarke asks, looking at Lexa’s eyes. Even through her phone screen, they’re still so green. 

“Well,” Lexa drags out, “Aden always gets super excited and makes us all wake up before the sun is even up to exchange gifts. Then, we eat breakfast and usually fall back asleep. Then we just have a nice quiet dinner at home, just the four of us.”

“That sounds really sweet, Lex. I’m sure Aden loves having you around,” Clarke says happily. “Sometimes I wish my Christmases were small like that. But my whole family comes to my house from all over and stays for like three days. It’s nice, but kind of exhausting.”

“I can imagine,” Lexa says, “but that sounds really fun.”

“Yeah,” Clarke yawns, causing Lexa to smile.

“Go to sleep, Clarke. It’s late,” she says, yawning herself. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Okay. Merry Christmas Eve, Lexa”

“Merry Christmas Eve.”

________________________________

For some reason, Christmas night always feels weird for Clarke. It’s like months are spent preparing and shopping for and anticipating this big day, and it’s all over. She always feels kind of bummed. 

However, right now, she’s sitting on her living room floor building a puzzle with her little cousin Zach that he got for Christmas. It’s getting late. Almost nine, and Clarke wonders how long it will be before Zach passes out. Her parents are in her kitchen with her grandparents, and everyone else went to bed early, crashing in the finished basement and the guest rooms. 

Just as she’s about to ask Zach if he’s ready to get to bed, her doorbell rings and Clarke’s eyebrows furrow as she gets up to answer it, wondering who would be knocking on her door at this time. 

As she opens her door, however, her eyes widen, and she freezes. 

“Uh, hi, Merry Christmas, Clarke,” Lexa smiles, hands in her pocket with a small bag hanging over her shoulder. She’s wearing a big winter coat, a beanie on her head and a dark green scarf around her neck, making her eyes seem even more green. 

“Lexa? What… when did… how do you know where I live?” Clarke asks and Lexa seems nervous at the reaction.

“I texted Raven the other day asking for your address and made her ask your parents if it was alright if I came. I guess I should have asked if you wanted me to come, though,” she smiles nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Clarke snaps out of her shock and jumps forward into Lexa in a tight hug, before pulling away and pulling on the back of her neck, crashing their lips together. 

“Lexa, of course I want you here. This is amazing. Come in,” Clarke smiles, grabbing Lexa’s hand and dragging her into the house where her parents are waiting in the living room. 

Lexa seems to get nervous at the sight, and Clarke squeezes her hand reassuringly. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Lexa, my girlfriend. Lexa, this is my parents, Jake and Abby,” Clarke grins, excited.

“Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Griffin. Thanks for letting me intrude on your Christmas,” Lexa smiles nervously, holding out her hands for Clarke’s parents to take.

“Lexa, we’ve heard great things. Clarke won't stop talking about you,” Jake smiles causing Clarke to blush. “Lexa this, Lexa that. I feel like I know you already.”

“Dad,” Clarke groans, completely red, causing Lexa to giggle. 

“You as well. Clarke speaks very highly of you,” Lexa says before she feels a tug on her pants and looks down to see a little boy looking up at her curiously. 

“I don’t know you,” he states bluntly causing Clarke to giggle and lean down. 

“Zach, buddy, this is Lexa,” Clarke says gesturing to her girlfriend. 

“Hi. Wanna play?” he asks causing everyone to laugh before Abby speaks up. 

“Zach maybe tomorrow Lexa will play with you,” she says, smile and fixing the boy's hair. “I’m sure she wants to spend some time with Clarke.”

“That’s alright. We can play. Clarke can join if she wants?” Lexa smiles at the boy then up at Clarke and Clarke absolutely melts. Lexa is so sweet. 

“Sure. Lead the way, Zach,” she says excitedly to the boy, handing over Lexa’s bags to her dad to take to her room.

Zach cheers and pulls on Lexa’s hand with his little one and leads them back to where his toys are set up. Clarke doesn't think she's ever seen anything cuter. 

_______________

Only twenty minutes into their playing with toy cars, Zach start to get tired and lays down, resting his head on Lexa’s thigh, causing the girl to smile and run her hands through his hair. 

“He is so sweet. He reminds me of Aden when he was younger,” she whispers to Clarke, who is smiling at her. 

“He really seems to like you,” she says before teasing, “I don't know why.”

“Ha ha,” Lexa fake laughs, “You know I’m amazing.”

“Yeah,” Clarke sighs dreamily and Lexa looks up at her, smiling softly. 

She clears her throat a few seconds later. “Not that this isn't a great time, but I think he should get to bed,” Lexa laughs at the boy absolutely out for the night on her leg. 

“I’ll take him,” Clarke moves closer, but Lexa stops her. 

“That's alright. I can carry him,” Lexa says, lifting the boy up and carrying him easily in her arms. “Lead the way.”

Clarke just stares before leaning up and pecking Lexa’s lips quickly, leaving the girl pleasantly surprised. As Clarke walks away, Lexa sighs happily, following the girl. 

After putting Zach to bed, Clarke pulls Lexa into her own bedroom and pushes her against the door, kissing her deeply. 

Lexa is shocked at first, eyes wide, before closing them and melting into the kiss, hands coming up to run up and down Clarke’s sides. Clarke is walking backwards towards the bed, lips still attached to Lexa’s when Lexa breaks the kiss. 

“Wait, wait, we shouldn't do this,” she sighs, forehead still resting against Clarke’s. 

“But i missed you,” Clarke pouts. “And after knowing how great you are,” Clarke whispers as she raises her eyebrows up and down, “I’ve missed this, too.” She leans up and slowly takes Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking gently before pulling away and looking into her eyes. 

Lexa is left standing there, mouth still open, eyes glued to Clarke's lips. She groans and slowly steps away, causing Clarke to pout again. “Clarke, you don't know how much I want to do… this, too,” she gestured between them, “but I feel weird doing it in your childhood bedroom with your parents and whole family here.”

“No one will hear anything, and” Clarke smirks, “I have a lock.” 

“Is that how you got all your old lovers to bed,” Lexa smiles grabbing Clarke’s hand. 

“Lovers?” Clarke asks, eyes wides, but teasing. 

“I mean, you know, your partners,” Lexa clears her throat. 

Clarke just smiles, shaking her head. “I got this lock put in just for when you visit,” she jokes, causing Lexa to chuckle. 

Lexa leans down, capturing Clarke's lips again, dragging her hands under the girl's shirt, resting them just below her chest. 

Clarke grabs her hand with her own and places it on her chest, breaking away from the kiss. “Does this mean you want to?” 

Lexa looks like she's having an internal battle. “God, of course I want to,” she breathes. “If you're sure we won't get caught.”

“Lexa, we’re both consenting adults,” Clarke giggles, resting her hands around Lexa’s neck. “But, yes I promise we won't get caught.”

“Thank God,” Lexa sighs tackling her girlfriend on her bed causing her to giggle, only stopping when her mouth is too preoccupied with other things. 

______________

Clarke is woken up by talking from downstairs, and she turns to look for her phone, smiling when she catches sight of the brunette sleeping softly next to her. 

She checks her phone and sees that it’s a little after nine. She places it back on the night stand and moves to softly straddle Lexa, careful not to wake her, before softly placing kisses all over her face. 

Lexa’s smile starts to grow before she grabs Clarke’s neck, pulling her mouth to meet her own. 

Clarke pulls away smiling, “I probably have such bad morning breath.”

Lexa just ignores her, pulling her down to rest on top of her, smiling when Clarke buries her head in her neck. 

“Is it bad that I’m afraid to go down there if everyone else is,” Lexa whispers, obviously hearing the loud talking going on downstairs. 

“I don't blame you, honestly,” Clarke giggles. “I would be, too. But, they're great. I think you’ll love them. And they’ll love you.”

“I guess we should get ready and make our way down, then. Like ripping off a bandage,” Lexa sighs. 

After they shower (separately because Lexa “was not going to meet the family right after shower sex, Clarke”) and change into new clothes, they make their way downstairs. 

Walking into the kitchen, all eyes turn to them and Lexa nervously squeezes Clarke hand in hers, causing Clarke to squeeze back reassuringly. 

“Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa, this is everyone.”

The room is filled with happy greetings by most and silent waves by others before they all start up their conversations again, causing Lexa to relax. 

It isn't until Clarke and Lexa are sitting at the table drinking coffee that Clarke's mom speaks up. “Clarke, if you two are going to fool around at least be a little more careful with covering your hickeys. You're lucky your grandmother didn't see them.”

Clarke’s eyes widen, hand coming up to slap her neck. Lexa chokes on her coffee, causing Clarke to slap her back, only making it worse. 

Abby just rolls her eyes, smiling, before walking out of the kitchen, leaving just the two of them. “Oh my God,” Lexa whispers, “That’s it. No more sex ever around your family. Even when we’re married,” Lexa says, unaware and totally embarrassed. 

Clarke freezes, lips pulling up at the corners, “Married?” She says, silently giggling. 

“Oh, uh, I didn't, I mean, I was just...,” Lexa rambles, not making sense, before standing up quickly, almost knocking her chair over. “I think Zach needs my help with his cars.” She turns and practically runs out of the room. 

Clarke is just left sitting there, smiling, wondering how someone can be so smooth and so goofy. She’s not complaining.   
_________________


	13. Chapter 13

“Do you have to go?” Clarke pouts, sitting on her bed and watching Lexa pack her bags. Lexa has been at her house for two days now and Clarke is getting used to it. They exchanged gifts from each other once everyone went to sleep on Christmas night, and Clarke has been wearing the necklace that Lexa got her ever since. Lexa has been wearing the bracelet that Clarke bought her. Clarke likes looking at it and knowing she put that there. 

Lexa just looks at Clarke and frowns. “I do. I have to help out at the cafe and I promised Aden I would take him to the movies and spend some time with him before his break from school is over.”

“Fine, but only because he’s so cute,” Clarke smiles, helping Lexa fold some of her shirts. 

“What about me?” Lexa teases, batting her eyelashes. 

Clarke just shrugs, picking up another shirt from Lexa’s pile to fold. “You’re alright,” she jokes, causing Lexa to throw a shirt at her, making her giggle. Just as she’s about to pick up another shirt, she pauses, and glares at Lexa jokingly. “Is this my shirt?”

“Huh?” Lexa asks, looking over to the shirt Clarke is holding up. “Oh, nope.”

Clarke looks over the practice shirt with “GRIFFIN” written on the back above a big number three from when she played soccer for a year in high school. “Really? I could’ve sworn it was.”

“Not anymore,” Lexa says, grabbing the shirt out of Clarke’s hand and leans over to peck the girl’s lips. 

“I didn’t know when we got married you took my last name, too. So cute,” she teases. Ever since Lexa slipped about them being married the other day Clarke won’t let her live it down. 

“Oh my God, I thought you said you wouldn’t make fun of me for that anymore,” Lexa blushes, not looking up at Clarke. 

Clarke just smiles. “I’m sorry. You’re just too adorable when you’re flustered,” she giggles. “But fine, if you take one of my shirts, I have to take one of yours,” Clarke decides, digging through Lexa’s clothes for the perfect shirt. “Perfect!” she decides picking up a shirt that has “L. WOODS” written on the right side of the chest with “Volunteer” on the back. “I don’t know what this is for but now everyone will know my girlfriend is a generous and kind volunteer.”

Lexa just shakes her head, smiling. “I only volunteered for the town fair we had a few years ago. I was in charge of the ball pit and watching over everyone in it.”

“Probably the hottest ball pit lifeguard ever,” Clarke says, slipping on the shirt, causing Lexa to chuckle. 

“Oh yeah, totally got all the babes with that job,” she jokes. 

Clarke laughs and nods in agreement before folding the last of Lexa’s clothes. “I really wish I was seeing you for New Year's,” Clarke pouts again. “Our first one together and we won’t be with each other.”

“I know,” Lexa sighs, sadly. “I’m sure my uncle wouldn’t mind me bailing on our New Year's Eve party at the cafe. Maybe I’ll be able to ditch it and come hang out with you and your friends instead.”

Every year Octavia and Bellamy have Raven, Clarke, and all of their friends from back home over to their house to celebrate the New Year. Lexa and her family always have their own party at their cafe. 

Clarke just shakes her head, “I couldn’t ask you to do that. Not after you already left your family early on Christmas,” Clarke says, taking Lexa’s hand and pulling her to sit on the bed next to her. “But, hey. Since I’m home and actually have a car I can use now, how about I leave the party after a couple of hours and come spend the rest of the night with you guys at the cafe?”

Lexa just looks at Clarke unsure, before shaking her head. “I wouldn’t want you to have to do that, Clarke. Then you won’t even be able to drink or have fun with your friends.”

“I would much rather spend the beginning of the New Year with you then be drunk with my friends, anyway. I’ve done that every year for a while. I want to do this with you,” she smiles. Lexa’s lips form her own smile, gently grabbing “Clarke’s” shirt to pull her into a kiss. 

“If you’re sure, then we would love to have you,” Lexa whispers. 

“Great, then it’s a plan,” Clarke sighs happily, laying down on her bed and pulling Lexa on top of her. 

_____________________________________

“You know Clarke is already your girlfriend, right?,” Anya asks from where she’s sitting on Lexa’s bed putting on her heels. “You don’t have to dress up all fancy and try to impress her anymore. She’s already obsessed with you.”

“Shut up,” Lexa rolls her eyes, and looks back into her mirror where she’s applying her makeup in her bedroom. She chose to wear a tight green dress with her black heels, and her hair pulled back in a bun. “I always dress up like this for New Years Eve. So do you. It’s fun.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Anya says.

“You’re just jealous because my girlfriend is coming because she’s great,” Lexa teases, smiling. 

Anya just chuckles. “Oh trust me, my girlfriend is coming enough.”

Lexa pulls a disgusted face. “You’re so gross. That’s not what I mean,” she groans, causing Anya to smirk and shrug. 

“So, what time is Clarke coming anyway,” Anya asks, standing next to Lexa now to inspect her own makeup in the mirror. 

“I told her to enjoy her time with her friends, but she says she wants to be here at 10 the latest to spend time with us,” she states excitedly. 

“Alright. Let’s just go. I’m sure Aden is impatiently waiting for us in his cute little shirt and tie,” Anya says, as she walks out of Lexa’s room. Lexa smiles, grabbing her purse and making her way out the door to the cafe. 

_________________________________

So, Lexa is kind of worried. It’s almost 11 now and Clarke still hasn’t shown up to the cafe. Usually, Lexa would just think that she’s running late, because that’s not unlike Clarke, but today she’s just concerned. She knows that New Year’s Eve is a night filled with annoying drunk drivers, and she knows Clarke wouldn’t drink and drive. But, who knows about the other immature drivers she’s sharing the road with. She kind of regrets Clarke’s decision to drive on the road with them. 

She’s sitting on a stool at a table with Anya and Aden, when she excuses herself to step outside. She pulls out her phone to call Clarke again, but she’s still not answering. She groans, and decides to call Raven instead. 

She answers and Lexa is relieved, about to ask if she heard from Clarke, when all she gets is drunk mumbling in return. She sighs annoyed before hanging up, unsure what she should do at this point. 

She doesn’t have Octavia or anyone else’s number, so she goes to Instagram hoping to be able to message them. When she opens the app, however, she calms down when she sees a picture of Clarke posted from Octavia’s account posted just a few minutes prior, with the caption “new years with these girls”. In the picture, Clarke is standing talking to a clearly drunk Raven. 

She’s relieved and grateful that Clarke is okay, but she can’t help but be kind of hurt. Obviously Clarke forgot about their plans. She just sighs, locking her phone and making her way into the cafe.

“Everything alright?” Anya asks, clearly being able to tell Lexa’s mood. 

Lexa just nods, sitting back down next to Aden. She doesn’t feel like talking about it. “Yeah, change of plans, I guess,” she states.

______________________________________

 

Once midnight comes around, Lexa cheers and celebrates and pretends that nothing is wrong. She knows how much Aden loves this moment, and she doesn’t want her bad mood to spoil that for him. She lifts him up and spins him around, making him giggle, before placing him down and letting him run to his dad. 

She checks her phone one last time, hoping for at least a text or something, but still nothing. She sighs, before she turns to Anya. “Hey, I’m kinda tired. I think I’m gonna head home,” she says loudly, over the celebrating. 

“You okay? Want me to walk with you?” Anya asks, concerned. 

Lexa just shakes her head. “No, that’s alright. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says, before walking out of the cafe and making her way back home. As much as she’s happy that Clarke is having a good time with her friends, she just wishes she didn’t feel so forgotten about and unimportant. 

When she gets home she changes, removes her makeup and slides into bed, staring at the ceiling for what feels like hours before she finally falls asleep.

_____________________________________

She’s awoken the next morning by Anya’s voice somewhere in their apartment. She sounds angry and Lexa is about to go out there to see what’s going on when there is a knock at her door. She furrows her eyebrows. Anya barely ever knocks on her door. 

“Come in,” she calls, getting worried. However, when the door opens it’s definitely not Anya, and Lexa clenches her jaw when her eyes meet Clarke’s clearly regretful blue ones. 

“Hey,” Clarke whispers, closing the door behind her but not coming any closer. At Lexa’s silence, she starts to get uncomfortable, and plays with her hands in front of her. 

“Hi,” Lexa says back, emotionless, before standing up and walking passed Clarke to get to the kitchen and make some coffee. She passes Anya on her way, and the girl stands to make her way to her own room to give them privacy. She doesn’t miss the glare that Anya sends to Clarke on her way, however. 

“If looks could kill,” Clarke tries to joke, but when she doesn’t even get a smile from Lexa she sighs. “Look, Lexa,” she starts, “I know you’re probably mad.”

“Me? Nah,” Lexa says, sarcastically, causing Clarke’s eyes to snap up and meet her own. Lexa just pours herself some coffee before making her way to the fridge to get the milk for her cereal. 

“Would you let me explain?” Clarke sighs, sitting across from Lexa as the girl sits to eat her cereal. 

“You don’t have to explain, Clarke.” Lexa says, not looking up. “I get it. It was stupid to leave one party just to go to another one, so you decided to just stick to the one. That’s okay.” Lexa really wishes she wasn’t upset. They haven’t really fought before, and she does not like how it feels. She just wishes she could get over it. 

“That’s not what happened at all. You’re not just a party to me, Lexa. I wanted to be here,” Clarke groans. 

“Okay, don’t worry about it,” Lexa says, sipping from her coffee.

“Will you stop being so calm?” Clarke says, starting to get angry.

Lexa meets her eyes, then, and squints them in confusion. “You want me to be angry at you?”

“Yes!” Clarke exclaims. “I mean, no. Obviously not. But your calmness is making me feel even worse, and I still have to explain myself!”

“Fine,” Lexa says, putting her coffee down and giving Clarke her full attention. “Explain.”

“Thank you,” Clarke sighs, before running her hands through her hair. “So, I was about to leave to come drive here, when I reach into my purse and realize my keys weren’t there. I knew I definitely brought them with me to O’s, so I knew someone must be messing with me. When I asked Octavia if she knew where they went she said Raven jokingly took them and hid them so I couldn’t leave,” Clarke explains, and Lexa still just stares.

Clarke just shakes her head, continuing. “So, I went to ask Raven for them back, but she was so drunk she didn’t even remember where she hid them. And then when I went to text you, it turns out that she hid my phone, too. Long story short, I was trapped.”

Lexa nods her head slowly. It does seem like such a Raven thing to do. She sighs. “Clarke, I get that. I do. But you couldn’t have used Raven’s phone to text me and let me know?” she asks. “Do you know how worried I was? Can you imagine waiting for me for over an hour on New Year’s Eve and I just don’t show up. Wouldn’t you be kind of concerned?”

Clarke looks down at her hands, guilty. “God, Lexa. I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine. Of course I would be concerned. I mean, I love you and the thought of anything bad happening to you kills me. I really am sorry. I suck. I should’ve taken Raven’s phone but I wasn’t even thinking because I was so annoyed… why are you smiling?” she pauses. 

Lexa just remains smiling, not looking away from Clarke. “You love me?” she whispers, unbelieving. 

Clarke’s eyes widen, registering what she just admitted. “Well, I… Yeah, I do,” she whispers back, cheeks turning red, looking back down to avoid Lexa’s eyes. “That was probably a bad time to admit that,” she admits, hearing Lexa get up from her chair, but still not looking up. “In the middle of a fight. Was that even a fight? I hope it wasn’t,” she rambles. “And you don’t have to say it back, obviously…” 

Lexa just smiles, shaking her head, before cutting the girl off by lifting her head and bending down to take Clarke’s bottom lip between her own. She grabs the back of Clarke’s neck, playing with her hair there. Clarke is left frozen for a moment before she reaches up and places her hands to rest them against Lexa’s collarbones. 

Slowly breaking the kiss, Lexa backs away very little, so their noses still brush. “Clarke,” she whispers. “I love you so much.”

Clarke smiles, standing so she can wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck and pull her into a hug, resting her head under Lexa’s chin. “You do?” she whispers, shocked, causing Lexa to chuckle.

“Of course I do,” she says, and Clarke pulls back to look into her eyes. 

“I truly am sorry about last night. I really did I want to spend it with you.” she whispers sadly.

Lexa nods, resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “I know. That’s alright. Just remind me to kill Raven next time I see her,” she jokes. 

“Absolutely. I’ll help,” she nods. “Happy New Year, Lexa.”

“Happy New Year, Clarke. I love you.” Lexa loves the way it sounds coming out of her lips. 

“I love you, too.” Lexa loves it even more coming out of Clarke’s. 

They hear Anya’s door opening before they hear the girl scream, “I’m not hearing any yelling so I assume you made up. If you’re going to have makeup sex please bring it to your room. I eat in that kitchen, you know!”

Lexa just rolls her eyes, and Clarke buries her head in Lexa’s neck shyly. Lexa runs her hands up and down Clarke’s back before whispering, “That’s not such a bad idea.”

Clarke pulls away, smiling, before taking Lexa’s hands and dragging the girl to her room. As soon as the door shuts they hear one last “Thank you!” from Anya.


	14. Chapter 14

“I still feel so bad,” Clarke sighs. “I mean, I get that you were drunk and didn't mean to hold me hostage, but I’m still annoyed. I mean she looked so heartbroken. I’m the worst girlfriend.”

Clarke is sitting at a diner with Raven, having lunch. After their “make up sex” as Anya keeps calling it, Lexa and Clarke both fell asleep and when they woke up, Lexa only had time to shower before heading to work. 

“Clarke, honestly, I really do feel bad. I’m going to apologize to Lexa as soon as I see her. I didn’t mean to get so drunk so early. I was just playing around,” Raven says, frowning. “You know I love you and Lexa together, no matter how much you guys make me want to vomit.”

“I know,” Clarke smiles sadly. “I just wish I was thinking clear enough to at least text her. I mean, my God. What kind of girlfriend leaves their girlfriend hanging on New Year’s Eve. I hate myself.”

“Stop,” Raven says. “You’re a good girlfriend. Just dumb sometimes,” she jokes, still feeling guilty. “Besides, I thought she forgave you.”

“She did,” Clarke groans. “So quickly. Which makes me feel even worse. It’s like I keep screwing up and she just let’s it slide.”

“Because she loves you,” Raven says, patting Clarke’s arm before taking a sip of her water. 

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles. “And I love her.” Clarke stares outside the window of the diner and sees people walking around, left over decorations still scatter around the street from the night before. She smiles. “I have an idea.”

__________________

“I don’t get why I’m being forced to go grocery shopping with you,” Lexa groans. “It’s your turn. I went last time.” 

“Can’t you just stop complaining and spend some quality time with me,” Anya asks, smiling too sweetly. Lexa narrows her eyes, wondering what the girl is up to. 

“Why is this place even open today anyway? There’s no one here! It’s New Year’s Day!” Lexa exclaims, looking around the deserted store. The only other person here is the teenage boy sitting behind the register looking bored out of his mind. Lexa doesn’t blame him. “Uncle Gus even let me leave work early because no one is out.”

“It’ll be quick! Then just one more stop to the laundromat and we can go home,” Anya says quickly causing Lexa to groan. 

“I actually think I’m being held hostage,” she says picking up a dusty old can of corn off the shelf before scrunching her nose and placing it back down. “Forget it. I don’t need a ride. I’ll walk home.”

“Shut up. It would take you, like, an hour,” Anya rolls her eyes. “We’ll be home before you know it.”

_____________________

“What the hell are you up to, Griffin?” Raven asks as Clarke gets back into her car after stopping into a party store a few blocks away from Lexa’s. She doesn't know why everything in this town is open today, but she’s not complaining. 

“Don’t worry about it! Just a surprise,” Clarke grins, starting her car and making her way back to Lexa’s apartment. 

Anya is keeping Lexa away for as long as she possibly can. She gave Clarke her key to the apartment, a little cautiously, wondering what this girl was up to that she needed the place all to herself. 

Raven just groans. “First, you’re kicking me out of Lexa and Anya’s apartment for the day, and now you won't even tell me why. I mean, Anya is my girlfriend and it’s her apartment, too.”

“Shut up, Raven. After your little stunt yesterday, you deserve it. Plus, you and Anya can just go chill at our apartment for the day. Stop whining.” Clarke says. “We have to head back home to our families tomorrow anyway, so enjoy this time with your girl while you can.”

Raven just nods, looking out of her window.

Clarke smiles, excited, but also nervous. 

_________________

Lexa sits on top of a dryer at the laundromat, swinging her feet impatiently before looking at her watch on her wrist. She sighs. “Clarke is going back home tomorrow, you know? I was kinda hoping to spend the night with her, not you.” At Anya’s dramatic offended look, Lexa smirks. “No offense. Even though she is cuter.”

Anya slaps Lexa’s arm. “Don’t make me run more errands with you,” she threatens. 

Lexa surrenders, holding up her hands. “Fine. I’m sorry.” She goes back to swinging her feet, watching Anya slowly fold her clothes and she rolls her eyes. She just wants to go home, get changed, and go spend the night with Clarke at her place. 

“Alright,” Anya sighs, checking her own watch. “We can go home now. I’m all set.”

Lexa wants to ask Anya why she’s being so weird today, but she kind of wants to go home and spend more time with Clarke, so she doesn't even ask. 

“Yes,” Lexa sighs. “Please.”

___________________

Clarke is sitting on Lexa’s bed, looking around the girl’s room nervously. 

There are candles lit all over the room, giving it a nice glow. She also hung string lights over the window rods and the bed frame, and hung white party streamers from corner to corner of the ceiling. It’s dark out now, so the only light in the room is coming from the candles and string lights, and Clarke smiles. It looks beautiful. She hopes Lexa thinks so, too. 

In Lexa’s bathroom, Clarke filled the tub with hot water, preparing it for when Lexa comes home. She really hopes it’ll still be warm. She wishes Anya would hurry up. The tub is filled with bubbles, the candles in the bathroom reflecting off of them, making it shine. 

Clarke set up an alarm clock in the far corner of Lexa’s bedroom on her nightstand, right next to two glasses of champagne. 

She’s fidgeting with her hands in her lap. She’s dressed in only a silk nightgown that she knows Lexa absolutely loves on her. 

As she’s about to get up and fix her hair in Lexa’s mirror she hears the front door open. She hears Anya say something about meeting up with Raven and then the front door shuts again. All Clarke can hear now is Lexa’s footsteps leading to her room. 

As the door open, Clarke stands there, in the middle of the room feeling so nervous, but so speechless because even wearing only a shirt and jeans, Lexa’s green eyes widen and she’s smiling, confused and so so gorgeous. 

“Clarke?” She asks, looking around the room with her mouth hanging open, before her eyes reach Clarke’s again. 

“Lexa,” Clarke sighs, stepping slowly to Lexa before wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist and pecking her on the lips. 

Lexa smiles, clearly shocked, but pleased. “What’s all this?” She asks, running her hands up and down the sides of Clarke’s gown. “You look amazing,” she sighs. 

Clarke just smiles, pulling away from Lexa and grabbing her hand. She pulls her into the bathroom and slowly starts to remove Lexa’s clothing. “It’s our New Year’s Eve celebration,” she whispers. 

“Clarke,” Lexa smiles. “I don't know if anyone told you, but that was yesterday,” she teases. 

“I know.” One side of Clarke’s mouth lifts and she finishes removing all of Lexa’s clothes. She leads the girl over to the tub and holds her hand and she enters. She smiles as Lexa sighs and relaxes back into the tub before she walks to the door leading back to Lexa’s room. 

“You’re not going to join me?” Lexa pouts and Clarke just chuckles, walking quickly to grab the champagne from Lexa’s nightstand before making her way back to Lexa.

She hands Lexa both glasses and makes a show of slowly removing her gown, giggling at Lexa’s whistle. She slowly enters the tub, thankful it is in fact still warm, before resting back against Lexa’s from. She accepts her champagne glass back from her girlfriend and smiles taking a sip. 

Lexa’s free hand wraps around Clarke to rest on her stomach and she sighs.

“I know you said you forgive me,” Clarke whispers, lacing her hand with Lexa’s. “And I know I don’t deserve you.” As Lexa’s about to protest, Clarke keeps speaking. “But I just want to prove to you that this means so much to me, Lexa. You mean so much to me. Our relationship means so much to me. And I know I screw up, but I hope you never doubt that.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighs, placing a kiss behind Clarke’s ear. 

“I just want to have New Year’s Eve with you. A do over. Let’s just pretend,” Clarke whispers, turning her head to face Lexa. 

Lexa just smiles slowly, nodding her head slowly. “I would absolutely love that.”

____________________

Lexa doesn't even know what to think. She wasn't expecting this. Clarke surprises her everyday. 

Their bath together is so beautiful and so relaxing. Just the two of them talking and giggling or holding each other in comfortable silence. 

As the water gets cold, Clarke gets up and grabs two towels, wrapping Lexa before wrapping herself. They make their way back to Lexa’s room and lay together, holding each other, staring at the lights around the room. 

Lexa smiles. “I can't imagine this is safe,” she teases pointing to the candles. 

Clarke just slaps her arm jokingly. “They're not around anything that will catch fire,” she giggles. 

Lexa feels like she is about to fall asleep, so comfortable snuggled against Clarke when she hears a small beeping sound coming from her right. She looks over and sees the clock blinking midnight at her, and she looks over at Clarke, confused. 

Clarke smiles sitting up. She brings her hands to rest against Lexa’s jaw and leans down. Her lips meet Lexa’s in a slow deep kiss and Lexa brings her hands up to wrap around Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke pulls away smiling at the dazed look on Lexa’s face. “Happy New Year, Lexa,” she smiles, before rolling her eyes at herself. “Again.”

Lexa just giggles, shaking her head, pulling Clarke’s lips back down to her’s. “God, I love you.”


End file.
